El Beso del Inmortal Renacer
by Shanna Mills
Summary: Alyssa es una joven que acaba de quedar huérfana en un terrible accidente de coche en el que sus padres y su hermano pequeño han muerto. Se muda a Nueva Orleans con sus abuelos y en el instituto conoce a Catrina, una joven que al igual que ella, esconde un secreto.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1** _Comienzo_

- "Y pensar que la vida nunca me ha dado nada… Desde pequeña, apenas tuve unos pocos momentos de felicidad. Quién sabe, quizá hay una forma cósmica de pagar por los momentos de felicidad con otros tantos de sufrimiento …" - Iba pensando en ello cuando una sensación de felicidad absoluta penetró en mi cuerpo, cuando Catrina, mi mejor amiga que era como una hermana, se acercó a mi por la espalda, me abrazó y me tapó los ojos.

- ¿Quién soy? – preguntó y en su voz pude adivinar una sonrisa.

- Mmm… - puse mis manos sobre las suyas simulando que me lo pensaba, pese a saber perfectamente quién era. – ¿Britney Spears? - pregunté, diciendo el nombre de la cantante que más detestaba.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Te parece que soy esa rubia tonta? – destapó mis ojos y se puso delante de mi, con tal expresión ultrajada, que me puse a reír al verla. Ella no tardó en unirse a mis risas. Nos cojimos del brazo, como si no hubiera pasado nada y fuimos juntas a clase.

- ¿Qué te pasaba esta mañana? – Me preguntó cuando nos sentamos juntas en la cafetería del instituto – te notaba triste.

Me miró con expresión preocupada. Llevaba el pelo ondulado de un bonito color castaño oscuro salpicado de mechas más claras, largo hasta la cintura. Había resaltado sus ojos, de un bonito color verde como los míos, pintándoselos con un lápiz negro. Vestía unos vaqueros negros con cadenas plateadas colgando y su camiseta de color rojo oscuro con el dibujo de unas flores negras, mi favorita, que podía verse a través de su entreabierto abrigo negro que le regalé.

- Nada, solo pensaba en mis cosas… - le sonreí sin mucha convicción.

- Alyssa, sabes que puedes contármelo…. – puso su mano derecha sobre la mía, olvidado su desayuno a un lado, y acarició el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

Me miró a la cara, intentando leer en mi rostro la respuesta. Siempre lo conseguía, muy a mi pesar.

- No es nada, de verdad. Viejos y dolorosos recuerdos, ya sabes, lo de siempre… pero, y ¿que tal con Marcus? – le cambié de tema, no me gustaba hablar de mi, y menos aun hablar de ese tema en concreto.

Funcionó.

Con una enorme sonrisa, comenzó a hablarme de su novio. Era un buen chico, más o menos de nuestra edad y llevaban saliendo un tiempo.

-Nena, me lo tienes que presentar… - le reprendí, como tantas otras veces. Lo cierto era que me alegraba mucho por ella, de que tuviera a alguien que la quisiera tanto, se merecía eso y más. Pero la negra sombra de los celos planeaba sobre mi. No eran celos de ella por estar con él, eran celos de ellos dos por tenerse, por estar juntos.

Yo también me había enamorado, pero ese amor me había hecho mucho daño.

Apenas unos meses antes, había conocido a un chico. Se llamaba Ángel Buren. Tenía mi edad, era un poco más alto que yo, con 1.72 de altura. Tenía unos enormes ojos azul zafiro y azul claro, lo que les daba un aspecto de color difuminado precioso. Llevaba el pelo corto, siempre alborotado, y de color azabache. Su piel era clara, muy pálida y siempre vestía muy bien.

Le conocí cuando empezó en su primer día de clase.

Yo me acababa de mudar con mis abuelos a Nueva Orleáns, y no conocía a nadie. La razón de mi mudanza era demasiado dolorosa, y evitaba contarla. Él se mudó un año después.

Conocí primero a Catrina, durante la primera hora de mi primer día de clase. Cuando llegué al instituto, me dieron un mapa junto con el horario y la lista de libros para mis clases, pero me costó un poco encontrar el aula de Lengua. Cuando entré, el profesor me presentó al resto del grupo, mientras yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no ruborizarme.

- Chicos, esta es nuestra nueva compañera. Se llama Alyssa Combs y es nueva en la ciudad. Viene desde San Francisco. Todos esperamos que le guste vivir aquí con nosotros. – dijo el profesor, y luego se dirigió solo a mi. – Yo soy el profesor de Lengua y me llamo Jason Evers, es un placer tenerte en mi clase. – puso su mano derecha sobre mi hombro derecho, y con la izquierda me invitó a buscar asiento sonriendo.

- Gracias profesor… - dije antes de buscar un sitio.

La clase era pequeña y de forma rectangular. En las paredes colgaban postres con imágenes de escritores ya fallecidos, con extractos de sus mejores obras. La puerta se encontraba a mi izquierda, con las ventanas a lo largo de la pared derecha. A mi espalda se encontraban la pizarra y la mesa del profesor. Frente a mi, seis hileras de sillas y mesas, con sus correspondientes alumnos sentados en ellas. Algunas de las chicas me miraron de mala manera. Otras se acercaban a sus chicos o simplemente se ponían a cuchichear entre ellas. Me dieron mala espina desde el principio. Los chicos al mirarme, se sonrieron unos a otros mirándome de arriba abajo. Seguramente se estarían diciéndose que intentarían ligar conmigo. Testosterona con piernas…

Suspiré para mis adentros. Yo me consideraba una chica del montón, de las más normalitas. Llevaba mis vaqueros azules favoritos, muy desgastados, con mis deportivas a juego y una camiseta con el dibujo de un tigre siberiano tapada por mi abrigo negro. La mochila colgaba pesada de mi hombro derecho, sujeta por la misma mano. Con un asentimiento de la cabeza y una leve sonrisa, le agradecí al profesor que me presentara él, y me ahorrara hacerlo a mí.

Me senté junto a una chica que parecía tener mi edad y que me sonreía desde que el profesor me había presentado.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo y me senté a su lado.

- Hola me llamo Catrina, bienvenida – me dijo. Era una chica guapa, con unos expresivos ojos verdes y con el pelo ondulado y largo hasta la cintura. Vestía una camisa morada y larga, encima llevaba una sudadera de Nightwish con unos vaqueros y botas negros.

- Yo Alyssa, encantada, y gracias. – Sonreí - ¿te importaría enseñarme como va el instituto? Es que… - le enseñé el mapa y encogí los hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa. – no se donde está nada…

- Claro, pero es normal. Mis primeros días aquí yo también solía perderme. –me sonrió con confianza.

La chica me gustaba. Teníamos un estilo parecido, y pronto descubriríamos que nuestros gustos eran muy parecidos también. Durante la hora del desayuno, me llevó a la cafetería, y estuvimos hablando.

- ¿y por que os habéis mudado aquí tu familia y tu? - me preguntó con curiosidad, mientras mordía su manzana.

- Bueno, en realidad me he mudado yo sola. Ahora vivo con mis abuelos… - le conté a grandes rasgos las partes más importantes de mi mudanza, aunque lo más importante me lo guardé para mí.

- Vaya, lo siento… - comenzó a disculparse, con expresión afligida.

- No, tranquila, no pasa nada. – La interrumpí.- no tenías por que saber nada, pero mira esto… - aparté el pelo de mi nuca, para mostrarle una cicatriz con forma de media luna, con los cuernos hacia arriba.- después del accidente, me quedó esta cicatriz tan extraña.

- Wow, debió ser horrible - su expresión era de dolor y compasión.

- Si, la comida de los hospitales es horrible. – puse cara de asco, y nos reímos las dos cuando simulé un estremecimiento.

A partir de ese momento, nos hicimos inseparables, dormíamos en la casa de la otra, nos prestábamos ropa, y una no se compraba nada sin la opinión de la otra.

Un año después, de mi llegada a Nueva Orleáns y al instituto, un chico nuevo se incorporó a clase unas semanas antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

Catrina y yo íbamos juntas, cogidas del brazo, cruzando la verja de entrada al instituto y hablando de los planes que teníamos para hacer durante esos días.

- Bueno, y ¿que quieres que te regale por tu cumpleaños? – preguntó a traición, diciéndolo como quién pregunta la hora. Sonreí, era una muy buena actriz cuando quería.

- Tu compañía, y un abrazo. Pero eso si, que sea de Johnny Depp – reí.

Sonrió.

El suelo del patio estaba alfombrado con los hermosos colores del fin del otoño, naranjas, marrones, rojos, amarillos… decoraban todo donde ponía la vista. Y entonces puse mi vista sobre él. Alto, moreno, vestido con colores cálidos y unos brillantes ojos azules clavados en mí. Cuando me fijé un poco en él, dejé de prestarle atención a mi conversación con Catrina. Cuando se dio cuenta, miró también al chico, y al verme tan absorta, agitó su mano ante mis ojos para devolverme a la realidad.

- ¿Alyssa? ¡Ey! Tierra llamando a Alyssa, ¡Regresa al mundo de los vivos!

- ¿Qué? Uy, perdona, que decías de … ¿espumillón de colores? – dije disculpándome y mirándola a la cara de nuevo. Busqué al chico nuevo con la mirada, y cuando le encontré, vi que se reía, seguramente, por el bochorno que acababa de protagonizar. Sin saber muy bien por que, me ruboricé.

- Decía – dijo un tanto molesta – que si te vienes esta tarde a ayudarme a colocar los adornos de navidad en mi casa.

- … Si, claro, mis abuelos aún no los han sacado, y creo que tendré que hacerlo yo. Entonces me ayudarás tú, ¿eh?

- Por supuesto, - al verme tan atolondrada, pareció que se le pasaba el enfado. Miró al chico con curiosidad.- Espero que caiga en nuestra clase.

- Si, yo también. - contesté en susurros, o al menos yo creí que había sido en susurros, por que enseguida Catrina empezó a reír a carcajadas, y yo claro, enrojecí aún más. – Vamos, toca Arte y vamos a llegar tarde… - dije y apreté el paso, dejándola a ella y a sus risas detrás de mi.

Pronto me alcanzó.

- Si, no queremos llegar tarde, - dijo seria de nuevo. – Tenemos que saber si está en nuestra clase… - susurró lo suficientemente alto para que solo yo la oyera…

La ignoré, aunque no pude ignorar el calor de mis mejillas encendidas.

Entramos en el aula de Arte como dos exhalaciones, y corrimos a sentarnos en nuestros asientos, ante nuestros lienzos.

El chico nuevo se quedó en la puerta, observando la clase. Catrina me dio un codazo en las costillas para llamarme la atención, ya que yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Pero no necesitaba su ayuda para saber que él estaba allí. Podía sentir sus ojos azules clavándose en mi espalda como dos dagas de hielo. Todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo pareció prenderse en llamas bajo el poder de su mirada.

- Al final puede que esté en nuestra clase – me susurró Catrina al oído, para picarme.

- ¡Shhh! Tú calla. - ¿por qué me sentía tan extraña? – La señora Lambert acaba de entrar... – añadí para escabullirme de su mirada jocosa.

La profesora Lambert era una mujer mayor, con el cabello entrecano, de color gris veteado de negro y blanco. De carácter amable y bondadoso, tenía el aura de la típica abuelita que siempre te regala bombones. Me recordaba mucho a la abuelita de Pedro y Heidi.

Estaba paseando por la clase, pasando lista para saber quien había acudido a clase cuando se fijó en el color rojo de mis mejillas.

- Alyssa, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy colorada. – dijo mirándome.

- ¿Qué? Ah, si si… - intenté no enrojecer más por la vergüenza.

- Bien… un cuadro precioso querida… - me dijo sonriendo apreciativamente al ver mi cuadro. Era una escena de los canales de Venecia. Una barca estaba sujeta al poste de una casa, con los antiguos edificios a ambos lados del canal con un atardecer de fondo.

- Gracias profesora Lambert. – dije un tanto azorada, no me gustaba llamar la atención. Catrina estaba pintando una escena de una película de vampiros. Fue entonces cuando hablamos por primera vez.

La profesora había seguido con su paseo, contemplando los trabajos. Yo estaba riéndome con Catrina por un comentario que ella había hecho sobre el cuadro de Jenny Wormald. Ella era la típica animadora rubia de ojos grises, guapita y de cuerpo escultural, la súper mona y popular. Había intentado pintar a su perrito, un hermoso Golden retriever de color dorado. Pero parecía más una rana amarilla y deforme, de patas cortas acabadas en pezuñas, como si lo hubiera dibujado un niño pequeño. La señora Lambert lo había visto, y nos reíamos de lo que le había dicho. Y también de la cara de pena que puso al comparar el cuadro con la foto original, donde salía el perro sentado sobre los cuartos traseros mirando hacia arriba, a cámara, con la lengua fuera por el lado izquierdo.

- Me gusta tu cuadro, ¿has estado alguna vez en Venecia? – oí una voz musical, pero a la vez masculina detrás de mí.

Me embargó una sensación extraña, como si ya le conociera de antes, aunque la energía que emanaba de él era desconocida para mi, pero a la vez familiar.

Me di la vuelta para mirarle.

- Gracias, - pude notar la curiosidad de Catrina, a mi lado *tu tienes novio rica, así que no le mires así* pensé hacia Catrina, pero claro, ella no pudo oírme. El chico nuevo me sonrió, y me pareció ver que la habitación se iluminaba. Sin darme apenas cuenta, le devolví la sonrisa. – me llamo Alyssa. ¿Y tú?

- Ángel, Ángel Buren, es un placer. – respondió con esa sonrisa suya.

- Encantada. – contesté. Oí un ligero carraspeo a mi izquierda. ¡Vaya! Me había vuelto a olvidar de Catrina. - … y ella es mi mejorcísima amiga Catrina.

- Un placer Catrina. – saludó educadamente.

- Igualmente. – La dio dos besos en las mejillas, y sin saber muy bien por que, me dieron ganas de apartarla de él.  
>*¿Qué me pasa?* Pensé confusa.<p>

-No has contestado a mi pregunta. – miraba el cuadro comparándolo con la foto que yo usaba para pintar. - ¿has estado alguna vez en Venecia?

- No, me gustaría mucho ir, pero cuando veo esa foto, siento que ya he estado ahí, como si yo misma la hubiese hecho… - sonreí – raro ¿verdad?

- No creas, - interrumpió Catrina – a mi a veces me pasa igual cuando cruzo por una calle por la que no había pasado, pero que me resulta familiar.

- Es la Piazza di San Marcos, ¿verdad? – me preguntó él con curiosidad. – te ha quedado muy bien, eres muy buena.

- Gracias, y si, es la plaza de San Marcos ¿tu has estado en Venecia? –pregunté con curiosidad volviendo a mi cuadro.

- Una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Hablas italiano? – le miré con curiosidad por encima de mi hombro, ya que estaba detrás de mi.

Catrina nos había dejado espacio, con mucho disimulo, pero no se perdía detalle de nuestra conversación.

- Bueno, un poco, pero hablo varios idiomas… - sonrió con timidez.- mi familia se muda mucho.

- Vaya, lo siento, pero al menos conoces mundo. Yo apenas conocía mi ciudad antes de venir a vivir aquí con mis abuelos… - dije sin darle importancia.

La clase transcurrió tranquila y sin incidentes, excepto por un pequeño accidente con la pintura que sufrió Jenny. Estaba contoneándose delante de Marc Johnson, su nuevo novio, cuando tropezó con su caballete, cayéndose sobre la paleta de pinturas y llenando su modelito con múltiples manchas de distintos colores. Pero el más intenso era el rojo carmesí de su rostro. Incluso a la profesora Lambert le costó aguantarse la risa. Dejó que Jenny fuera a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, aunque no volvió en todo el día. Cuando las risas fueron sofocadas, sonó el timbre, y todo lo que se oía era el ruido de veinte personas recogiendo.

- ¿Qué toca ahora? – le pregunté a Catrina.

- Creo que en el aula de proyección – dijo mirando su reloj.

- Cierto, Leonor nos iba a poner Romeo y Julieta – le expliqué a Ángel.- Estamos viéndola en Literatura.

Caminábamos deprisa para coger buenos asientos en el aula. Ángel se apartó un momento de nosotras para ir a presentarse a la profesora Ghent. Ella era una mujer de largos cabellos negros, ojos marrones, piel pálida, pero de tacto suave. Bastante alta, de complexión delgada pero flexible. Se movía con ligereza y elegancia. Tenía un carácter, por lo general afable, pero se volvía realmente endemoniado cuando algo la enfadaba. Procurábamos hacerlo lo menos posible. Hechas las presentaciones, Ángel volvió con nosotras y se sentó a mi lado.

Apagaron las luces y corrieron las cortinas, parecía un cine.

La película empezó y la profesora Ghent nos mandó callar a todos.

- Teníamos que haber traído palomitas… - susurró Catrina a mi lado.

Con una sonrisa cogí mi mochila de entre mis pies y abriéndola despacio para no hacer ruido, le enseñé una bolsa de palomitas y otras gominotas surtidas.

- Self service Cat, – le dije sonriéndole, y me volví a mirar a Ángel. - ¿quieres tú algo?

Miró el contenido de mi mochila con curiosidad y sonriendo negó con la cabeza, mientras Catrina sacaba una bolsa transparente llena de gominolas.

- No, he desayunado ya, pero gracias… Le doy mi parte a Catrina…

La miramos los dos a la vez, a tiempo de ver como se metía un regaliz en la boca, y nos reímos bajito para no molestar a los que veían la película. Cuando pudimos parar de reír, nos miramos cómplices.

Comenzamos a hablar en susurros.

- Y… ¿tienes más familia? – pregunté entre susurros mirando la pantalla.

Era la escena del baile, y Romeo acababa de ver a Julieta.

- Yo he venido antes con mi padre, mis hermanas y hermanos llegarán mañana con mi madre. – contestó también entre susurros.

Acerqué mi cabeza a la suya, en parte para oírle mejor, para ponerme en una posición más cómoda, y para sentirle más cerca.

- ¿Y por qué venís separados?

- Mi padre tenía que ver la casa, si la nevera estaba llena, el jardín limpio… ya sabes, es que somos muchos. Mientras él iba a su trabajo, yo vendría a ocuparme de mis hermanos y nuestras plazas de estudios.

Con el entrecejo fruncido pregunté.

- ¿Cuántos sois? ¿Vais a provocar superpoblación en el instituto o algo así?

Rió un poco bajito, aunque algunos compañeros nos chistaron.

- No, solo somos mis cuatro hermanos y yo… y mis padres, claro. – se encogió de hombros y se dejó resbalar un poco en su silla, para ponerse a mi altura.

- Vaya… y yo que me quejaba de tener a Víctor, mi hermano pequeño…

- No sabia que estuvieseis hermanos – dijo con curiosidad.

- Eso es por que solo yo vivo con ellos – dije con la vista fija en la pantalla de proyección. Mercucho hablaba con Romeo sobre Julieta. – mi familia… - me costaba hablar de ello. – murieron en aquel accidente de coche.

Mis ojos brillaban ahogados en lágrimas, al recordar el accidente. Lágrimas ardientes corrían ahora libres por mis mejillas, mientras las imágenes de aquel trágico y maldito día se hacían más y más nítidas tras el velo de mis recuerdos.

Volví a la realidad al notar una suave caricia en mi mejilla. Le miré triste y a la vez avergonzada, normalmente no solía llorar. Ese tema me tocaba profundamente, y estaba sensible. Me limpié la cara con la manga de la camisa, y le pedí un pañuelo a Catrina.

- Lo siento, no suelo ponerme así… - respiré hondo. - ¿qué vas a pensar de mí?

- No te preocupes – me apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro, y me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. – no pasa nada. Sé que es doloroso, y ese accidente fue hace poco ¿verdad?

- Si, aún duele, pero ya estoy mejor. – limpió otra lágrima y le sonreí como pude. Él correspondió a mi sonrisa con una sonrisa torcida y pasó su mano por detrás de mis hombros, hasta que puso mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Y así vimos la película, yo apoyada sobre su pecho, con mi cabeza en su hombro y él abrazándome cariñoso y protector, apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

La boda. Romeo y Julieta casándose en secreto. Los pañuelos volaban, todas las chicas se sonaban la nariz, y alguno que otro de los chicos se limpiaban alguna que otra lágrima con disimulo. Catrina se había recostado sobre mí, y yo le acariciaba el pelo distraída viendo la película, más tranquila y muy a gusto entre los brazos de Ángel.

Los minutos volaban, un segundo antes estábamos viendo un duelo y al siguiente Romeo era exiliado, y cuando te querías dar cuenta, Julieta estaba "muerta".

- Pobre Romeo – oí susurrar junto a mi oído. El suave aliento de Ángel acarició mi mejilla.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté sonriéndole.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron un momento, y deseé que ese momento se hiciese eterno. Aunque a mí me parecieron horas, debieron ser apenas unos segundos. Señaló la pantalla con la barbilla y la miramos a la vez, justo cuando le daban la noticia a Romeo de que su amada Julieta había muerto.

- No puedo imaginar lo que debe sentirse cuando la persona a la que amas más que nada en el mundo, muere, y tú no estás con ella. – dijo con voz triste.

- ¿Amarías a alguien con tanta intensidad? – volví la cabeza para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos. Era una pregunta inocente, pero cargada de curiosidad.

Con esa sonrisa torcida suya que tanto empezaba a gustarme, abrió la boca para responder, y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, anunciando el final de la hora. Me hizo una mueca de disgusto, la misma que se me había dibujado a mí en la cara. Con resignación, nos sentamos correctamente en las sillas cuando la profesora Ghent encendió las luces.

- Bueno, terminaremos de verla en la próxima clase. Hasta mañana chicos. – dijo, y fue a apagar el proyector.

Catrina se levantó de encima de mí y arrugó la bolsa de gominotas entre sus manos y la tiró a la basura. Ordenamos las sillas y salimos del aula. Estuve todo el día dándole vueltas a mi conversación con Ángel, y a todo lo que sentía cuando él estaba cerca.

Jamás usaba ninguno de mis dones premeditadamente. Mi poder empático me hacía sentir lo que sentían los de mi alrededor, y se ampliaba esa sensación cuando alguien me tocaba, o si tocaba yo a alguien. Cuando Catrina se tumbó sobre mi, noté una sensación de cansancio que se iba tronando en interés con la película. Cuando Ángel me recostó sobre él, al principio no pude sentir nada, lo cual me extraño mucho, pero cuando me calmé un poco, pude notar su tristeza y su preocupación por mí. Estuvimos así abrazados un rato, y esas sensaciones se cambiaron por otras de bienestar, incluso, lo que me extrañó un poco, por una plena sensación de paz. ¿Acaso Ángel libraba una especie de conflicto interno? ¿Qué ocultaba?


	2. Chapter 2

Le estuve dando varias vueltas a todo durante la mañana, aunque apenas quedaban un par de horas de clase. Ángel y yo nos lazábamos miraditas y Catrina se dio cuenta, por que al salir e ir juntas hacia mi coche me preguntó:

- Parece que el nuevo te gusta ¿eh?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! es solo que… - fruncí el ceño, confusa ¿me gustaba?

- Venga ya, os gustáis los dos, se ve a la legua - me miró a los ojos cuando nos metimos en mi coche, un mini cupé rojo.

- Bueno, la verdad es que me gusta un poco pero… supongo que te llevo hoy ¿no? – Catrina solía irse a casa andando, pero creí que tenía demasiada curiosidad para poder esperar y hablar de todo esa tarde.

- Si, anda, que hoy no me apetece andar…

Me avasalló a preguntas durante todo el viaje. Podía sentirla bullir por dentro, como las burbujas de un refresco. Parecía un niño en una fábrica de caramelos. ¿Tanto se alegraba de que por fin me fijara en un chico?

La dejé en su casa y nos despedimos con una sonrisa y un "luego hablamos". Estaba segura, y apostaría todo lo que tenía, a que más tarde la vería conectada a Internet y terminaríamos de hablar.

Tendría que pensar en lo que le iba a decir. Arranqué el motor y enfilé el coche en dirección a mi casa. En la radio comenzó una canción romántica, que por lo general solía gustarme, pero con incipiente alarma la quité poniendo un CD mío. Within Temptation empezó a sonar a todo volumen. "¿Qué me pasa?" Estaba realmente confusa y tenía que concentrarme al volante. Catrina y yo no vivíamos especialmente lejos pero había varios cruces peligrosos y unos cuantos semáforos y giros en el camino.

Al fin en casa. Aparqué el coche, regalo de mis abuelos, en su plaza ante la casa junto al coche del abuelo James, un hermoso Mercedes negro. Abrí, y al entrar me saludó un aroma delicioso. Perfecto. Nana estaba haciendo pasta para comer.

- Hola princesa, ¿Qué tal la mañana? – preguntó mi abuela desde el comedor, que estaba casi frente a la puerta.

- Dejo la mochila en mi cuarto y te cuento – le dije subiendo las escaleras.

La casa era una casa grande, con dos pisos más el sótano y el ático. En la entrada, a la derecha del recibidor, estaba el salón con su chimenea de ladrillos rojos, ventanas grandes en la pared de la entrada y comunicando con él una salida muy bien iluminada daba al jardín a través de unas puertas dobles de cristales de colores. La salita tenía las paredes pintadas en colores blancos y amueblada con sillones bajos y sillas hechas en mimbre. Había encimeras llenas de recuerdos, fotos y cosas de cerámica. Esta era una habitación perfecta para la primavera y el verano, cuando hacía buen tiempo. El salón era más para las épocas más frías, pintado en colores cálidos y decorada y amueblada en maderas y colores oscuros.

Al fondo, justo en frente de la puerta de entrada, podía verse una gran mesa de madera de caoba con forma rectangular y con ocho sillas repartidas a su alrededor. Detrás de ella había una ventana grande que daba al jardín trasero. Junto a esa ventana estaba la puerta de la cocina.

El primer piso estaba dividido en varias habitaciones, con sus cuartos de baño.

Mi habitación era la última a la izquierda, al subir por las escaleras. Era bastante amplia. La cama con dosel estaba en el centro del cuarto, pegada a la pared, con un armario empotrado a la izquierda de la puerta. Justo enfrente, una ventana enorme daba al jardín, con un gran roble frente a ella cuyas ramas llegaban fácilmente al alfeizar. Frente a la cama, una cómoda de madera rojiza, con mis joyeros, fotos y demás recuerdos encima. Junto a ella, una silla-mecedora de mimbre oscuro, y en una mesa a parte había una televisión plana. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, y gracias al color lavanda claro, había mucha claridad sin ser demasiado brillante.

Dejé la mochila sobre la cama, me puse mis zapatillas de estar en casa, y bajé al comedor haciéndome una coleta de camino. La abuela estaba repartiendo la comida en los platos cuando llegué.

- Hola pequeña. – saludó mi abuelo.

- Hola abuelo. – Le di un beso en la frente y uno en la mejilla a la abuela – Guau, que bien huele. Ñam.

Con una sonrisa, Nana me pasó un tenedor y una servilleta. Durante la comida, les hice un resumen de lo que había pasado y les dije que al día siguiente llegarían el resto de los Buren. Comimos muy a gusto, hablando y escuchando la televisión de fondo. En las noticias hablaron de una mujer a la que habían encontrado muerta, desangrada. No tenían sospechosos.

- Dios mío, ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer algo así? - preguntó mi abuela, sin esperar respuesta.

- Es increíble… el mundo se vuelve loco. – dijo mi abuelo.

- … Estaba todo delicioso Nana – me levanté y empezamos a quitar la mesa - Bueno, yo me voy a mi cuarto a hacer los deberes. – dije cuando terminamos.

Subí a mi cuarto de nuevo y encendí el ordenador. Hacía poco, me había comprado un portátil con mis ahorros. Cuando abrí mi correo sonreí, apenas me había conectado y Catrina ya me estaba esperando.

Hola – saludó.

~Pero bueno, ¿es que tú no comes o que? - le contesté.

Jajaja, estoy comiendo, tengo la ensalada aquí al lado, te estaba esperando para… - hizo una pausa y yo creí que sabía lo que iba a decirme - … para ver si me podías ayudar con Historia.

Vaya, me había equivocado del todo.

~Claro, pero creía que… dime, ¿que necesitas de Historia?

Jajaja ¿Qué creías? Bueno olvídalo, ¿me puedes pasar tus apuntes de hoy? Como he tenido que ir a hablar con el de Ciencias… me falta una parte.

~Claro, los escaneo y te los mando.

Gracias, eres un amor. - dijo y me puso un muñequito que me mandaba un beso.

Sonreí.

~Yo también te quiero. – le contesté.

Saqué mis apuntes y encendí el escáner.

~Oye, ¿donde te quedaste? – le pregunté.

Mmm... – pausa- me quedé en lo que nos dio ayer, hoy no He podido asistir a clase.

~Vale, creo que sé que te falta. – saqué mis apuntes.

Gracias cariño. – que mona que llegaba a ser mi Catrina.

~De nada.

Le envié lo que necesitaba.

Muchas Merci´s – me dijo cuando lo recibió.

~De riens, Cat. – le contesté.

Estuvimos un rato sin hablar, mientras hacíamos los deberes y estudiábamos. Un par de horas después, terminamos casi a la misma vez.

~Voy a por un té, ahora vengo. – le dije.

Claro, te espero. ^_^

Bajé a la cocina. La abuela me conocía muy bien, y sabía que después de estudiar siempre bajaba a hacerme un té, y me lo dejaba todo preparado. La tetera estaba sobre el fuego, el té en el vaso y junto a él, el azucarero.

Sonreí.

- Gracias Nana. – musité a la nada.

La tetera comenzó a pitar, y aparté del fuego. Con cuidado eché el agua hirviendo en la taza, lo mezclé todo con el azúcar, y moviéndolo todo con una cucharilla que cojí vi como el agua se volvía de color rojo. El humo de la taza olía delicioso. Saqué una bandeja, lo puse todo sobre ella y tras apagar el gas por si acaso, subí de nuevo a mi cuarto.

Dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche, y me llevé el portátil desde la cómoda mesita, a la cama con la mochila. Apagué el escáner. Una vez todo listo, puse los cojines en mi espalda y el portátil en mis piernas.

~Ya estoy aquí - saludé.

Hola, ¿de qué es el té hoy? – Preguntó.

~De fresas – le puse un muñequito sonriente.

Mmmm, que rico.

~Ñam, jejeje.

Y… ¿le has pedido el móvil al nuevo? – me puso un muñeco que me movía las cejas, y sonreí al verlo.

~¿Qué? ¡!¡!¡! ¿Aún estás con eso? ¬¬"

jajajaja tenía que preguntar, o reventaba… - si la hubiera tenido delante… no se lo que le hubiera dicho. Tras contener un par de palabras mal sonantes, le contesté.

~Haberlo hecho…

xD… ¿y bien?

~¬¬ … No, no se lo he pedido, ni le he dado el mío, ¿contenta? Aunque algo me dice que voy a hablar con él dentro de poco …

Justo en ese momento, me salió una ventanita para agregar a un tal "eternityburen" a mi Messenger. La miré atónita, sin saber que hacer.

¿Y cómo lo sabes? – me preguntó curiosa.

~Chismosa – le puse un muñeco sonriente.

Mucho – me devolvió el mensaje, con el mismo muñeco.

~Pueeees, por que creo que quiere que le agregue yo… ejem.

¿le das tu correo y no tu móvil?

~Si es que yo no le e dado nada… ¿le agrego?

CLARO!

Vale, vale, ya le doy, no te pongas así…

Acepté, y poco después me saltó una ventanita de conversación,

¤¿Alyssa?

~Ángel? - pregunté, sin estar del todo segura.

¤Si, perdona, pero es que creo que te dejaste tu agenda en clase, y como venía tu dirección de correo… quise aprovechar para agregarte y ya te avisaba de que la tenía yo… - me dijo él.- Lo siento si te ha molestado.

¿Y Bien? ¿qué dice? – preguntaba Catrina.

~Que me dejé la agenda en clase, y como tengo mis datos apuntados, me ha agregado para decírmelo y que no me preocupara. – le dije a Catrina.

~Vaya, gracias Ángel. Ha sido un detalle por tu parte. -le contesté a él.

¤No ha sido nada – me contestó Ángel.

Oooh, que rico ^_^ - dijo Catrina.

Estuve el esto de la tarde hablando con los dos. Catrina me pedía que le fuese contando lo más interesante de lo que hablábamos Ángel y yo.

El día se me hizo corto. Nana llamó a la puerta y entró.

- Aly, voy a ponerme con la cena, ¿Qué te apetece? – preguntó asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta de mi dormitorio, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- mmmm, me da igual Nana… - respondí.

- ¿Lasaña? – preguntó.

- ¿Hoy era el día de la comida italiana? – Reímos las dos – Claro, bajo a ayudarte si quieres, me despido de Catrina en un momento.

- Como quieras, estoy en la cocina. – dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

- Vale, ahora voy. – le contesté, y abrí la ventana de conversación.

~Cat, tengo que irme, voy a ayudar a mi abuela a hacer la cena.

Vale, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero, mañana me terminas de contar! ;)

~jajaja y yo a ti, y siiii, mañana termino de contarte … - le puse un corazoncito y cerré su conversación.

~Ángel, tengo que cerrar ya, voy a bajar a la cocina a ayudar a mi abuela a hacer la cena. Nos vemos mañana en clase.

¤Claro, mañana nos vemos. Un beso.

~Hasta mañana, un beso.

¿Nos habíamos despedido con un beso? ¡Pero si nos habíamos conocido ese día! Con una sonrisa turbada, apagué el ordenador recogí la tetera, el vaso y el azúcar y lo puse todo sobre la bandeja. Con el portátil cargando junto a la cama, coji la bandeja y bajé a ayudar con la cena.

Entre la abuela y yo, no tardamos mucho en preparar la cena, y como nos sobraba tiempo, preparamos también algo de postre.

Cuando llegó el abuelo cenamos en silencio escuchando las noticias. Eran las mismas de esa tarde, aunque algunas habían sido ampliadas. Del televisor se podía escuchar el reportaje completo. Una voz de mujer narraba la noticia, mientras las imágenes del lugar donde encontraron a la chica asesinada aparecían en la pantalla del televisor.

…La autopsia de Georgia Flannagan, la mujer que encontraron asesinada en su piso, ha arrojado más luz sobre el caso. Según el forense, Georgia murió desangrada debido a varios cortes profundos que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Las autoridades están interrogando a sus vecinos, familiares, compañeros de trabajo, intentando averiguar cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarles. El funeral…

- Pobre chica. – Se lamentó mi abuela – Era muy joven para morir de una manera tan terrible…

- Vamos Nora… - Mi abuelo intentó consolarla, acariciándole una mano con la suya.

Cenamos todo lo tranquilos que pudimos tras esa noticia, mientras yo trataba de ignorar las visiones de esa pobre mujer desangrándose que me venían a la mente.

Podía verla: _semidesnuda, cortándose en el brazo con una daga de plata, con la hoja curva y la empuñadura en bronce con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Antigua, valiosa y ritual, sin duda. _

_Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, vertía su propia sangre en una hermosa copa de cristal decorado el borde con una banda dorada y que tenía forma de rosa._

_Vi como ofrecía la copa con su sangre a un hombre muy apuesto, con el cabello color miel que le caía hasta la altura de los hombros, desordenado y liso aunque no del todo recto. Vestía unas ropas oscuras y en apariencia pesadas, y estaba sentado en la penumbra._

_Georgia se inclinaba humillada ante él, mirando al suelo mientras ofrecía la copa con su sangre levantando ambo brazos. Hilos de sangre corrían por su brazo herido y goteaban hasta el suelo._

_Unas engarfiadas manos blancas cojieron la copa y volvieron a la sombra. La figura parecía fundida en la piedra de su trono, no podía distinguírsela apenas de la oscuridad que le envolvía. Solo se veían dos puntos brillantes en la negrura de ese lugar, que reflejaban la luz de las lejanas antorchas que colgaban de la pared._

_El hombre bebía de la copa mirando la semidesnudez del débil cuerpo que temblaba a sus pies. _

_En un movimiento tan súbito, veloz y mortal, que no estaba segura de haberlo visto. Sólo pude distinguir unos ojos fieros, muy abiertos, un hermoso rostro aunque muy pálido, y lo que más miedo me dio, unos labios curvados hacia atrás mostrando unos dientes muy blancos, pero sobre todo muy afilados y llenos de veneno, buscando el cuello de la joven._

- ¿Alyssa? Alyssa, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Volví de nuevo a la casa, al comedor, para verme a mi misma tal y como debían estar viéndome mis abuelos.

El pelo me caía a los lados de la cara, dejando semioculto mi rostro, mi mano derecha se había quedado congelada a medio camino, con el tenedor fuertemente agarrado entre mis dedos, que tenían los nudillos ya blancos.

La expresión de mi rostro era de terror absoluto.

Tenía el semblante pálido, los ojos muy abiertos, y las pupilas dilatadas. La boca entreabierta, y el cuerpo sumido en la total inmovilidad.

- ¿Alyssa? – los abuelos me miraban preocupados. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta? Se miraron entre ellos, y yo pude volver en mí.

- Si… perdón, me quedé en blanco un momento… - abrí la mano un poco, para que la sangre volviera a correr libre por mis dedos. La otra, que había estado fuertemente agarrada a la silla, haciendo presa en el asiento, cuando la relajé y flexioné los dedos, me crujió.- Tranquilos, estoy bien. Creo que me voy… me voy a mi cuarto.

Me levanté y quité mi plato y mis cosas de la cena con rapidez. Tras dejarlas en la cocina, les di un beso de buenas noches a cada uno y subí las escaleras como una ráfaga del furioso viento del norte, sin ver una preocupada mirada cómplice que compartieron mis abuelos.

Pasé ante el cuarto de baño del primer piso antes de llegar a mi cuarto, y decidí ver lo que tanto había asustado a mis abuelos. Abrí la puerta, entré y encendí la luz, y la persona que vi en el reflejo me dio tal susto, que tuve que ahogar un grito tapándome la boca con ambas manos.

Tenía el rostro extremadamente pálido, y bajo la luz de la lámpara, este adquiría una tonalidad amarilla, de aspecto enfermizo. Los ojos verdes, apenas podían distinguirse, pues las pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que solo se veían dos profundos pozos negros, de desesperación y terror. El pelo caía lacio y sin vida, como pegado al cuerpo por un sudor frío.

Decidí darme una ducha antes de acostarme, para borrar todas esas sensaciones tan aterradoras del fondo de mi corazón. Dejé la luz encendida, y fui a mi cuarto para buscar un pijama limpio, y una muda. Tras cogerlo todo, volví a la ducha, me desnudé sin perder de vista el rostro del espejo, deseando que eso que había visto, esa expresión de terror, desapareciera.

Escalofríos recorrían mi espalda, mis brazos, y me ponían los pelos de punta.

Puse la ropa sucia en el canasto, y dejé la limpia junto a la toalla. Me metí en la ducha, y cuando el agua estuvo a mi gusto me puse debajo. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, para que el agua me diera en la cara, y disfruté de la sensación de que se llevaba mis miedos con ella por el desagüe.

Relajada y más calmada, salí de la ducha tras cerrar el agua. Enrollé la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, y comencé a peinarme. Limpié el vapor del espejo, y sonreí al reconocer el rostro que me miraba ansioso y preocupado, como el mío propio, mis ojos verdes, mi sonrisa cansada y mi expresión risueña habían vuelto.

Volvía a ser yo de nuevo. Respiré tranquila y comencé a vestirme.

Aún era temprano para mí, y tras la ducha, no tenía sueño. Encendí el portátil de nuevo. Catrina estaba conectada.

Hola hermanita

~Hola - sonreí. - ¿Qué haces levantada? – le pregunté.

Leer… ¿y tú? – contestó.

~Acabo de salir de la ducha… estaba cansada.

Uo uoooo * cejas cejas* - sonreí, me hacía reír siempre con un par de palabras.

~Pervertida … :D – le puse.

Solo contigo … es lo que tiene la confianza ¿no?

Reí en mi habitación.

~¿Y que lees? – le pregunté con curiosidad, conociendo sus gustos literarios.

Uno de vampiros, de Anne Rice…

Mmm, suena bien, aunque yo me inclino por una versión diferente de la leyenda Artúrica últimamente… - le dije.

Estuvimos hablando de banalidades, cosas que le agradecí mucho, por que me ayudó a no pensar en esa espantosa visión que había tenido durante la cena.

Cuando me acosté, estaba rendida, pese a la ducha tan relajante que había disfrutado, y acabé teniendo una pesadilla.


	3. Chapter 3

Era muy real.

_Volvía a estar en la misma sala oscura, apenas iluminada, una misteriosa figura se mantenía inmóvil, oculta justo al borde de las sombras, donde solo se podía adivinar su forma._

_El susurro de una capa arrastrándose por el suelo la distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Volvió la cabeza, orientándola hacia una entrada oculta en las sombras, por donde entró un hombre. Caminaba cabizbajo, con la capucha negra echada por encima de la cabeza, tapando todos sus rasgos faciales. Su capa, de negro terciopelo, cubría todo su cuerpo. Unas finas y blancas manos asomaban entrelazadas por entre las mangas, delante de su abdomen._

_- Buenas noches Josh – la primera figura hablaba desde su trono de piedra cuando el recién llegado se arrodilló ante él, descubriendo su rostro._

_Tenía el cabello oscuro, muy corto, peinado en una cresta. Una fina barba negra le cubría la pálida piel, y le resaltaba sus ojos negros._

_- Buenas noches, mi señor. – cuando respondió, levantó la cabeza._

_- Ha salido en las noticias, Josh… - se removió entre las sombras del trono._

_- Lo se mi señor, ya estamos ocupándonos de todo… - Josh bajó la cabeza, en sumisa señal de obediencia._

_- Eso espero._

_Josh inclinó la cabeza, entendiendo que la audiencia con si maestro había terminado. Se levantó y so colocó la capucha de nuevo, para fundirse en las sombras al marcharse por los corredores._

_El hombre del trono se levantó despacio. Se acercaba a una antorcha mirando las llamas fijamente, pero su vista estaba en otra parte. Mi sueño me mostraba lo que pasaba desde las sombras, pero de repente, mi localización cambió, y desde ese nuevo ángulo podía verle bien. Era el hombre de la visión que había tenido esa tarde. Cabellos color miel, ojos fríos y calculadores, piel pálida y labios rosados._

_Vi como alzaba la mano, para rozar con los dedos la superficie de un cuadro, donde estaba plasmado el rostro de una hermosa joven. Pude ver algo parecido en la adoración en ese rostro normalmente de piedra._

_- Pronto, amor mío, pronto volveré a encontrarte… Catrina…_

"¡PIPIPIPI!" Desperté de pronto, con la sensación de tener el corazón a punto de salírseme por la boca. Tragué un par de veces para devolverlo a su sitio en mi pecho, mientras me levantaba de la cama.

"¡PIPIPIPI! ¡PIPIPIPI!" Maldito despertador, menudo susto me había dado… Lo apagué con innecesaria fuerza. Descubrí que tenía las sábanas en el suelo. A causa de la pesadilla, había dado muchas vueltas en la cama, y las había tirado al suelo.

- _Catrina… _- Su voz resonó en mi cabeza y mi corazón se debocó de nuevo, llevado por un mal presagio. Vale, quizá ella no era la única Catrina del mundo, pero ESA Catrina era INTOCABLE.

Cojí la ropa y me vestí a toda prisa. Me peiné un poco tras mirarme en el espejo y cogí los libros y los metí en la mochila y bajé a la cocina a desayunar.

Cojí el coche y conduje hacía la casa de Catrina. Ella sabía salir más tarde, por lo que cuando llegué a su casa, aparqué delante y esperé. Tuve cinco minutos enteros para calmarme y calmar mi aún acelerado corazón. Salió poco después.

Cuando vio mi coche aparcado ante su casa, bajó los escalones dando saltitos y sonriendo. Su casa era una construcción con la fachada blanca, varios ventanales con sus correspondientes balcones de enrejado negro.

- Buenos días Aly, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó acercándose a mi coche.

- Buenos días, es que me apetecía llevarte hoy. – sonreí.

- Como quieras… - abrió la puerta y dejó su mochila, que llevaba colgada del hombro derecho, junto a la mía en el asiento trasero del coche.

Estaba confusa, podía notarlo. ¿Acaso debía contarle que esa noche había tenido un sueño, en el que una especie de vampiro decía que buscaba a su amante, una tal Catrina, y que me había despertado con un mal presentimiento?

¿Debía hablarle de mis poderes? Gracias a ellos, sabía que ella también tenía secretos conmigo, aunque no me importaba. Si quería contármelos la escucharía encantada.

- De todas formas, había pensado que… -inventé sobre la marcha- que podíamos ir al cine, y quería preguntarte.

- Claro. ¿Vamos el viernes?

Pareció gustarle la idea.

- Claro, pero ¿Cuál veríamos? –arranqué el motor y enfilé la calle, en dirección al instituto.

- Mmm… -puso cara pensativa- ¿una de miedo?

- ¿En Navidad? Vale. –me encogí de hombros sonriendo.

- Podrías invitar al nuevo… Ángel…

Levanté una ceja y la miré de reojo. Estaba apoyada sobre el codo, en el reposabrazos de su puerta, mirando la carretera.

- Claro, es una buena forma de enseñarle la ciudad y eso… - dejé caer.

- Lo digo porque ya vi lo que os gusta una buena película.

Me sentía enrojecer por momentos. Apreté las manos sobre el volante. Así que se había dado cuenta.

- Así podrás pedirle que te abrace si te da miedo la película – añadió por lo bajo, riendo.

Miré un momento por el espejo retrovisor, y vi el tono escarlata de mi rostro. Bajé la vista a mis manos. Los nudillos estaban blancos. Aflojé las manos, y la tensión de mi cuerpo entero.

En mi silencio, ella se sonreía.

- Y ¿Por qué no te llevas tú a Max?

- ¿Cita doble?

- Así no serás la sujeta velas…

- Cierto. Pero creo que voy a pasar de Max.

- ¿Y eso? – giré a la derecha, tras asegurarme de que no venía ningún coche.

- No se, ya no me gusta… y llevo soñando con un chico con el pelo color miel varios días…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Pelo color miel. Recordé mi pesadilla, ese hombre aún me ponía los pelos de punta.

- Eeeeh… pero esa no es escusa… Si yo hubiera salido con alguno de los chicos con los que he soñado… -otro escalofrío.

- ¿Y con quién has soñado tú? –me preguntó curiosa.

El instituto estaba al final de la calle.

- Es una forma de hablar, Cat.

Entramos en el aparcamiento y buscamos alguna plaza libre.

"Allí" señaló Cat. Había un sitio junto a un hermoso Renault Scenik negro brillante. Me dí prisa en aparcar a su lado, justo cuando el conductor de ese coche se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y empezaba a salir.

Le miré, y era él. Ángel.

Sus hermanos y hermanas estaban saliendo del coche a la vez que lo hacíamos Cat y yo. Abrimos las puertas de los pasajeros para coger las mochilas. Ángel me miraba sonriente. Ruborizada, le devolví la sonrisa. Cat estaba a mi lado, y me dio un codazo para señalarme a las gemelas que estaban detrás de él, con las cabezas muy juntas y hablando entre ellas. Miré alarmada a Catrina, y con un nervioso movimiento, me quité un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- Buenos días, Ángel. ¿Son tus hermanos? –preguntó Catrina.

Con una sonrisa, Ángel contestó:

- Si. Ellas son Sonnia y Sharon, mis hermanas mayores. Ellos son Erik y Jason, mis hermanos.

- Es un placer chicos, bienvenidos todos. ¿Sabéis ya en que clases estáis?

- Aún no – dijo una de las chicas, la rubia. Era guapa, como su hermana gemela, pero la otra era morena y con los ojos de color chocolate, cuando ella era rubia y de ojos azul-acerados. – íbamos a ir a… ¿la secretaría? –preguntó mirando a sus hermanos.

- Yo os acompaño. ¿Se lo dices al profesor que toque ahora, Alyssa?

Ángel me miraba, con una sonrisa torcida que me hizo imposible negarme.

- Claro. Te veo… vemos, más tarde, ¿no? –balbuceé.

- Claro.

Nos pusimos en marcha y les llevamos hasta la secretaría. Las gemelas caminaban detrás de Ángel, Catrina y de mi, cuchicheando. Los chicos, al lado de ellas, hablaban del partido de anoche.

Fueron unos momentos incómodos. No sabía si acercarme a él o no. Podía sentir las manos de sus hermanas en mi cuello, apretando. Al final del pasillo nos separamos. Cat y yo nos íbamos al aula de Historia, después de dejarles en Secretaría cuando Ángel me llamó y se nos acercó corriendo.

- Ten, tu agenda. – la sacó de su mochila y me la dio. Nuestras manos se rozaron. Escalofríos…

- Gracias, te has acordado. –sonreí y me la guardé.

Catrina lo miraba todo sonriendo. Pensé mirándola "¿y tú de que te ríes?" Cuando entrábamos en el aula de Historia, el profesor Simons llegaba justo después. Le dije que Ángel estaba hablando con el director y con sus hermanos, y que quizá llegaría tarde.

Después de eso, me senté en mi sitio junto a Catrina, y la clase transcurrió de forma normal. Lenta y pesada. Normal. Ángel a mitad de clase. Habló con el profesor y vino a sentarse detrás de nosotras y la clase continuó con su sopor habitual.

Cuando Simons nos mandó estudiar me fijé en él. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta o cuarenta y tres años de edad. De joven debió ser apuesto, y aún lo era, pese a las pocas hebras plateadas que brillaban en sus sienes castañas y en su barba incipiente. Sus ojos marrones parecían cansados y toda su aura estaba muy apagada. Por mi empatía, supe que él mismo se sentía muy apagado, triste. Su matrimonio estaba pasando por un bache. Su hija mayor, que apenas tenía mi edad, acababa de morir en un accidente de coche.

Me llamó la atención un brillo extraño detrás de la silla de Simons. Dí un respingo involuntario, separando la piel de mi brazo de la piel del de Catrina, y cuando volví a mirar, ese brillo se desvanecía como entre brumas. Cuando miré a Cat de reojo, ella bajaba la vista. ¿También lo había visto? ¿Habría utilizado ella un poder mío, o acaso había utilizado yo un poder de Catrina?

Bajé la vista a mis apuntes, confusa.

Cat, a mi lado, temblaba, pero no me atreví a tocarla o decirle algo.

Sonó el timbre, y casi imperceptiblemente, ambas miramos a la vez al señor Simons. Un leve destello a su espalda de nuevo. Miré a mi amiga de reojo, y la vi suspirar.

Definitivamente, también lo había visto. Al final tendría que hablar con ella. La veía triste y preocupada, y no me gustaba un pelo verla así. ¿Debería contarle lo de mis extraños poderes?

Durante la hora de filosofía, mi cabeza vagaba por el mundo, lejos de mi cuerpo. Aparentemente, Catrina también guardaba un secreto importante.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2 Sospechas

Aún tardé varios días en decidirme a hablar con ella. Invitamos a Ángel y a sus hermanos al cine con nosotras. Quedamos los siete en el cine del centro el fin de semana después. Yo iba con Cat en mi coche, y ellos irían en el suyo.

No iba a ser una cita formal con Ángel, pero me arreglé para salir.

Una camisa gris perla ancha, con el dibujo de un enorme tigre, sujeta por un cinturón. Unos vaqueros ajustados de color negro con dragones rojos bordados a los lados de las perneras y unas botas altas de cuero negro con un poco de tacón.

Me ondulé el pelo, y me lo dejé suelto. Un poco de maquillaje y lista.

Cogí un abrigo, las llaves del coche y fui a por Catrina.

Durante el trayecto de ida, iba preparando mentalmente como preguntarle, de forma que pudiéramos hablar de lo ocurrido en clase. Aparqué ante su puerta, respiré hondo, apagué el motor, saqué las llaves del contacto y salí del coche.

Caminé hacia la puerta, subí los dos escalones de la entrada y llamé al timbre. Respondió Cat. "ya voy, cojo el abrigo y salgo." "Vale" Volví al coche y la esperé apoyada sobre la puerta del copiloto. Un minuto largo después, Cat salía de su casa, dándome la espalda, hablando con su madre.

- No volveré tarde, lo prometo. Hasta luego. – se dio la vuelta y vino hacia mí.

Levaba un pantalón negro, con cadenas plateadas colgando de su cintura. Una camiseta rojo oscuro de manga larga y escote cuadrado, larga hasta las caderas. Unos rizos largos enmarcaban su cara y destacaban sus ojos delineados con Kohl negro. Sus labios, pintados de rojo oscuro, me sonrieron.

- Wow. Estás despampanante –reí.

- Gracias, tú también… aunque podrías sacarle más partido a ese escote tuyo… -con un dedo, tiró del borde superior de mi escote. Le dí una palmada en la mano, de forma instintiva.

- No te metas con mi escote. – Sonreí – anda, sube.

Me quité de su puerta y fui a la mía, caminando por delante del coche.

Una vez en camino, en el silencio del interior del coche, noté que ambas estábamos nerviosas. Hablábamos de tonterías y decidí llevar yo el curso de la conversación.

- Oye… ¿Has hecho ya los deberes de Historia? –pregunté, como de pasada.

Ella pareció dudar. Noté su nerviosismo, pero respondió con voz neutra.

- Si, los he hecho antes de salir. ¿Por?

- Por saberlo. Es que el otro día te noté nerviosa en clase, y pensé que era porque no los entendías…

Se retorcía las manos. Su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. Suspiré. Sería mejor que empezara yo. Aprovechando que llegaríamos con bastante tiempo de sobra, se me ocurrió algo.

- Cat, tengo algo que contarte. ¿Te apetece tomar algo mientras les esperamos? Llegaremos con tiempo de sobra. –giré a la derecha y entré al aparcamiento subterráneo del centro comercial. Una vez aparcamos subimos al primer piso en el ascensor.

Fuimos a nuestra cafetería favorita y nos sentamos, una frente a la otra. La camarera se nos acercó. El uniforme que llevaba consistía en unos pantalones de raso, negros, camisa negra de manga corta y sin dibujo y un delantal blanco con el logo de la cafetería en color. Una chapita decía "Jess".

- Hola Jess, lo de siempre –pidió Cat.

Con una sonrisa, Jess se dio la vuelta apuntándonos un par de cafés. Cat me miró ceñuda.

- ¿Qué me quieres contar?

- Cat, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y sabes que te quiero mucho pero… hay algo que tengo que decirte… -me temblaba la voz.

Cat arrugó la frente intentando entender.

Levantando una ceja me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Estás preñada?

- Gracias por tu confianza… No, no es eso… -negué, sonriendo divertida.

- ¿Entonces? –su curiosidad pudo con ella.

- Pues…

- Aquí tenéis chicas – Jess nos trajo los cafés y los dejó en la mesa.

- Gracias –respondimos Cat y yo a la vez, mientras Jess se alejaba.

- Pues…

Suspiré. Mejor decirlo sin tapujos.

Bajé la voz. Mejor decirlo rápidamente.

- Puedo hacer cosas, sentirlas…. Ahora mismo estás pensando que estoy loca. Yo también lo pensé, pero no es tan sencillo. Tengo unos poderes que no se de donde han salido, pero los tengo. Y se que tú también tienes los tuyos.

La miré a los ojos calibrando su reacción. Le temblaban las manos que sujetaban el café sobre la mesa. Su cara había palidecido, los ojos estaban fijos en los míos con las pupilas muy dilatadas. Tenía la boca entreabierta como si fuese a decir algo sin encontrar las palabras.

Mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café dejé vagar mi vista por la cafetería dándole a Cat un momento para asimilar todo lo que le había dicho.

Las paredes estaban pintadas con colores naranjas y marrones. El nombre del local resaltaba en los cristales, y se veía a la gente de fuera al pasar. La barra estaba detrás de nosotras, con varios taburetes de piel naranja. Las mesas eran de color negro Las mesas eran de color negro con el logo de la cafetería. El café estaba casi lleno. En la barra había gente haciendo cola para pedir algo para llevar.

Por fin, Catrina habló.

Con el ceño fruncido, intentó preguntar:

- ¿Eres una bruja? – articuló la última palabra con dificultad.

- No se lo que soy, pero a falta de una palabra mejor para describirlo… –acerqué una mano a una de las suyas, esperando un rechazo. Ella miró mi mano. La aparté antes de llegar a tocarla. – No te lo hubiera ocultado mucho más tiempo. Hasta que no me convencí de que me seguirías tratando igual que siempre no quise arriesgarme a perderte. –la miré suplicante – y lo que pasó con el señor Simons en clase de Historia… yo también lo vi, Cat. No de la misma forma que tú, pero se que vimos algo…

- La hija de Simons… -susurró.

Asentí. Era lo que sospechaba.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Me pareció que Cat ya sospechaba algo de mí, así que no le costó mucho aceptar mis palabras. Además, ella tampoco había sido totalmente sincera desde el principio. Me confesó que ella podía ver y hablar con espíritus. Yo le dije lo que había visto el día del accidente. Como vi los espíritus de mis padres y mi hermano pequeño sonriéndome, justo antes de desmayarme.

Ya casi era la hora. Ángel y sus hermanos estaban a punto de llegar. Nos levantamos y pagamos los cafés. Fuimos juntas a la entrada donde habíamos quedado con ellos a esperarles. Contenta de que no hubiera entre nosotras ese gran abismo que nos separaba, ese gran secreto que ambas guardábamos celosamente, no hacía más que sonreír y bromear con ella pese al frío de la calle. Ella también parecía feliz. Incluso me preguntaba que poderes tenía yo y hacia bromas comparándonos con superheroínas.

Estábamos riendo cuando sentí su presencia.

Una presencia oscura que me helaba la sangre y que me erizaba la piel. Me giré bruscamente, buscándole con la mirada. De nuevo sentía una fría opresión en el pecho, atenazando mi corazón y llenándolo de miedo. Esos ojos fríos nos estaban mirando. De nuevo ese mal presentimiento llenó mi mente. ¿Estaba buscando a Catrina? Tan pronto como empezó, se fue. ¿Se había ido? Aún así continué preocupada. Si era el ser de mi pesadilla el que buscaba a Catrina ¿Debía avisarla? Suspiré. Podía ser que no fuera nada, que solo fuera mi paranoia provocada por una pesadilla.

Más relajada sentí una presencia diferente antes de verles acercarse. Estaba hablando con Catrina cuando me giré interrumpiendo lo que le estaba diciendo al darme la vuelta. Les vi acercarse girando en ese preciso momento por una alejada esquina.

- Sigo sin acostumbrarme a que hagas eso, Alys –susurró Catrina.

Por toda respuesta, sonreí.

Nos acercamos a darles la bienvenida. Tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Ángel sentí arder las mías. Estaba guapísimo. No me había fijado más que en su cara pero al dar un par de pasos atrás me fijé en que llevaba una sudadera gris oscuro con pantalones negros y botas a juego.

- Vaya, venimos a juego –dije, y reí suavemente al darme cuenta.

- Bueno, tu gris es un poco más claro y yo no llevo rojo, pero tienes tazón. –sonrió él.

Tras reírnos todos un poco, me fijé en la mirada cómplice de las gemelas, y me puse un poco nerviosa. ¿Estarían hablando de mí entre ellas? Me estaba volviendo paranoica, viendo cosas donde no las había… ¿o sí?

Entramos al cine, y nos pusimos todos de acuerdo para ver una comedia romántica. Después de que Cat y yo compráramos un par de bebidas en el bar antes de entrar, y nos metimos en la sala. Entramos por las puertas dobles, abiertas de par en par, y nos engulló la oscuridad. De pasar de la total iluminación anterior a la total oscuridad, sentí como si me hubiera quedado ciega. Solo se veía un punto de luz al final del túnel. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a tan tenue iluminación, ya podía ver las escaleras y los números en los asientos.

Subimos y buscamos la fila dieciocho, asientos del 15 al 22. Habíamos elegido bien los asientos, estábamos justo en el centro de la sala. La pantalla se veía de maravilla. Yo me senté en el asiento número 21, entre Catrina y Ángel. Nos sentamos muy juntos, como aquel día en Literatura.

Sonreí al recordarlo.

Comenzó la película, se apagaron las pocas luces de emergencia que estaban encendidas y se hizo el silencio en la sala.

No le prestaba la debida atención a la pantalla, tenía la cabeza ocupada pensando en todo lo hablado con Catrina, en todo lo que ahora sabía la una de la otra, en lo que yo misma ignoraba de mis propios poderes. Pero sobre todo en esa oscura sensación que me perseguía desde hacía días. No podía evitar pensar en mi sueño. Ese tétrico sueño sobre el hombre que había asesinado a la joven de las noticias, la tal Georgia, y mientras un escalofrío me recorría la espalda, pensé en esa tarde, mientras esperábamos a los Buren. Cuando sentí que algo o alguien nos observaba.

Miraba sin ver realmente la pantalla del cine. Era un punto de luz que se iba alejando más y más de mí. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba de nuevo en el cine. En la misma sala. Viendo la misma película. Aunque no miraba la pantalla, sino varias filas por debajo, a un grupo de jóvenes. La mayoría eran chicas, aunque solo me fijaba en dos. Una tenía el pelo castaño rizado y se sentaba apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de una chica de pelo ondulado. Esta chica morena me resultaba familiar pero no conseguía recordar de que. Junto a ella se sentaba un joven bastante apuesto vestido de gris oscuro.

Pero mi mirada volvía una y otra vez a la joven de pelo rizado. No podía dejar de mirarla. ¿Era ella? ¿La había encontrado de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo?

Un estallido de risas me devolvió a mi cuerpo. ¡Estaba allí! Empecé a temblar. Me agarré al reposabrazos, apretándolo fuertemente con la mano derecha hasta que no pude más. Esta vez no me lo había imaginado. ¡Nos había visto! ¿Cómo era posible? Eché un nervioso vistazo a algunos asientos varias filas por encima de la nuestra sin ver a nadie en especial. Miré a la pantalla de nuevo, sentándome derecha y me puse a pensar en que quizá fueran imaginaciones mías. Que a lo mejor lo que había visto no era lo que parecía.

¿Estaba desarrollando manía persecutoria o algo así?

Catrina me miró ceñuda mientras yo me retorcía los rizos nerviosa. En sus ojos leí su incertidumbre pero intenté restarle importancia a mi nerviosismo con un gesto de la cabeza. Por un momento me pareció oírla pensar "cuando estemos a solas, le pregunto" antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro y seguir viendo la película. Con una de mis manos cogiendo la mano derecha de Catrina intenté calmar mi corazón y en momentos así agradecía al cielo tenerla conmigo.

¿De donde había venido esa visión? ¿La había tenido al percibir su presencia, o acaso me la había provocado yo misma inconscientemente para asegurarme de que lo que había sentido hacía un rato no me lo había imaginado? Decididamente tenía que averiguar el alcance de mis poderes. Solo sabía que habían "despertado" después del accidente.

Recordé que tenía la mano derecha ejerciendo presión en el reposabrazos derecho, así que la solté y flexioné los dedos para que la sangre volviera a circular. Las articulaciones de los metacarpos crujieron, quejándose del maltrato de tanta fuerza. Hice una mueca al flexionarlos y puse mi mano ante mis ojos, girándola para verla por ambos lados.

Ángel cogió mi mano y la llevó lentamente al reposabrazos. Se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído: "Relájate y disfruta de la película, Alyssa. No te pasará nada. Nadie te hará daño. Estoy contigo." Fueron unas palabras extrañas, pero eran exactamente las que necesitaba oir. A partir de ese momento pude relajar los músculos de mi cuerpo. No pensé en sus palabras hasta mucho más tarde. Sentí que el calor de su mano penetraba en la mía y junto al familiar tacto de la mano de Catrina conseguí alejar esos perturbadores pensamientos de mi cabeza. Al final disfruté de la película. Aunque en algún rincón, en el fondo de mi mente, algo me decía que algo iba a pasar. Estremecida, utilicé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para lo darme la vuelta en mi asiento y buscarle con la mirada. En el fondo sabía que no le vería, y por otro lado, temía encontrarme con esos ojos fríos y crueles.

Poco a poco mis sentimientos se fueron aclarando, desterrando el miedo de mi corazón, y dejando solo paz y tranquilidad. Solo podía pensar en la mano de Ángel acariciando la mía, en la cabeza de Catrina en mi hombro, y en lo que empezaba a sentir mi corazón. Mis anteriores preocupaciones se desvanecían como la niebla una mañana de verano.

Con un ritmo respiratorio más calmado, mis pulsaciones recuperaron su cadencia normal. Mi cuerpo relajado ya no acusaba la tensión anterior, solo descansaba en el mullido asiento del cine. Suspiré y miré mi mano entrelazada con la de Ángel. Como leyéndome la mente, giró la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos mientras llevaba nuestras manos a la altura de nuestros rostros para acariciarme la mejilla con su dedo. Fue un roce leve, pero que me hizo estremecer por completo y que mis mejillas recuperasen su color, aunque un poco más marcado. Catrina apretó cariñosamente mi otra mano, haciéndome saber que había notado ese escalofrío aunque no sabía a que fue debido. Se lo devolví a la vez que sonreía a Ángel.

No llegaba a comprender porqué su presencia conseguía calmarme tanto. La ansiedad desaparecía. Mis miedos eran apartados de mi mente uno a uno. Mi alma se iba llenando de la misma paz y serenidad que ambos me transmitían.

Con las manos de ambos cogidas, sentía su paz, su cariño y sus sentimientos. Catrina ya no tenía ningún secreto conmigo ni yo con ella, sin contar las visiones que tenía últimamente. Supuse que se las tendría que contar tarde o temprano. Ángel me transmitía calma y serenidad. Catrina apoyo y serenidad. A ella la quería como a una hermana, pero también había un cariño diferente en este extraño trío que formábamos los tres cogidos de las manos en el cine.

Sentía un amor creciente. Un cariño que empezaba a nacer entre Ángel y yo. Lo sentía como el joven brote de una delicada flor que empezaba a salir de la semilla y extendía tímida sus hojas al sol, buscando calor y vida.

Sonreí de nuevo, perdida en mis ensoñaciones, mirando sin ver la pantalla de proyección. Reconfortada de nuevo, feliz y disfrutando de lo que quedaba de día. Imaginaba que todo lo que había estado viendo antes no habían sido más que pesadillas, malos e infundados sueños, y que nada de lo que había visto o sentido era real ni iba a ocurrir.

Como en aquella lejana mañana en la que nos conocimos, cuando ambos sembramos esa tímida semilla, Ángel y yo veíamos la película cogidos de la mano como cuando veíamos Romeo y Julieta en Literatura. Ángel se acercó más a mi asiento. Yo apoyé la cabeza en su hombro lentamente.

Con la atención en mis crecientes pulsaciones, no presté atención al otro lado de Ángel, donde las gemelas nos miraban con sonrisas divertidas, ni tampoco vi como acercaban sus cabezas, para susurrarse excitadas mi comportamiento con su hermano. Ni yo misma me daba cuenta de mi comportamiento, simplemente me dejaba llevar. Intuía más que veía las sonrisas de Catrina y Ángel, sintiendo la felicidad de ambos.

Olvidados mis temores, cuando terminó la película ni me acordé de mirar atrás. Bajé las escaleras de la mano de Catrina, comentando las partes de la película que más nos habían gustado. Habían encendido las luces, así que se veía toda la sala. Tenía forma rectangular, con escaleras a ambos lados, asientos repartidos en filas, de 25 en 25 en el centro, y pegados a las paredes, varias filas con 4 asientos cada una. La pantalla tenía unos 30 metros de ancho por 25 de alto más o menos. Al llegar abajo Cat y yo pasamos junto al cubo de basura donde tiramos los vasos de refrescos vacíos. Salimos por la puerta de emergencias, que los encargados abrieron para que la gente del cine saliera. Al salir, Catrina y yo íbamos las primeras de nuestro grupo. Ángel y sus hermanos venían detrás. Dimos un pequeño rodeo y volvimos a entrar de nuevo al centro comercial.

- ¿Nos quedamos a cenar aquí? – Catrina nos paró a las dos y nos puso frente a los Buren.

- A mi me da igual, la verdad. ¿Vosotros que decís? – miré a Ángel con curiosidad. Quería que se quedaran y así poder estar un rato con él. Hablar y agradecerle que me calmara durante la película.

Los Buren se miraron unos a otros. Las gemelas se encogieron de hombros y los chicos hicieron gestos como diciendo que también les daba igual. Ángel sonrió y preguntó:

- ¿A dónde vamos?

Catrina y yo les llevamos a algunos de nuestros restaurantes favoritos.

Elegimos un restaurante que ponía comida típica de varios países llamado Pangea. Tenía unos 30 metros cuadrados repartidos en forma rectangular, La caja estaba junto a la puerta, a la derecha. A lo largo de la pared izquierda se hallaban la cocina, lo que supuse que sería un despacho o algo y los baños. También tenían terraza, para comer fuera, pero estaba cerrada porque hacía mucho frío. Con las fiestas navideñas a la vuelta de la esquina, habían decorado el local con varias guirnaldas de colores, arbolitos de navidad con muchas luces y en cada una de las mesas habían puesto cestitas con bastones de caramelo de regalo.

No estaba muy lleno por lo que enseguida encontramos un par de mesas vacías. Las juntamos y nos sentamos todos juntos. Catrina y Ángel a cada lado mío. Junto a Cat se sentó Jason, a su lado Sharon, Sonnia y Erik, que quedaba al lado de Ángel. Las gemelas estaban las dos frente a mi con sendas sonrisas que me erizaban la piel. Ángel me cogía la mano derecha por debajo de la mesa, mientras examinaba el menú distraído. Centré mi atención en lo que quería cenar, ignorando a las chicas. Cada uno pidió lo suyo, y charlamos animados mientras nos traían la comida. Yo seguía sus palabras a medias, preocupada de nuevo. Decidí aparcar la preocupación y pensar en ello cuando llegara a casa. También debía investigar sobre mis poderes. Nunca lo había hecho, por lo que no sabía cuales tenía ni cuan poderosos podrían llegar a ser.

Nos trajeron la cena y comimos entre risas comentando la película. Al final conseguí desconectar y me lo pasé realmente bien. Catrina no paraba de hacer bromas con Jason. Sonnia y Sharon nos miraban a Ángel y a mí como si tuviéramos un secreto vergonzoso y ellas lo conocieran. Erik cogía la vez en cuando la mano de Sonnia y con una mirada seria conseguía que las gemelas dejaran de mirarnos. Le estaba cogiendo aprecio a Erik.

Música ambiental flotaba en el aire, relajante y entreteniendo a los clientes. Ninguno quería marcharse a casa. Estábamos todos muy a gusto, recién cenados, descansados y disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Aún con la suave piel de la mano de Ángel rozando la mía, tuve que abrir la boca para hacernos a todos volver a la realidad.

- Lamento ser una aguafiestas, pero empieza a hacerse tarde.

Catrina miró su reloj y soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

- ¿Ya es tan tarde?

- Si, quizá sea hora de volver ya a casa. – susurró Jason levantándose.

Tras pagar la cuenta entre todos fuimos al aparcamiento a buscar los coches. Curiosamente habíamos aparcado en la misma planta, aunque algo separados. Entre abrazos y besos en las mejillas nos fuimos despidiendo. Las gemelas, Jason y Erik se iban alejando, dejando a Ángel despidiéndose de nosotras el último. Catrina dijo que ella iba a por el coche, quitándome las llaves de las manos con disimulo.

La vimos alejarse de nosotros sin darse la vuelta a mirarnos ni una sola vez, lo cual fue un gran esfuerzo de voluntad por su parte, y la aplaudí interiormente.


	5. Chapter 5

Ángel se me acercaba despacio con una leve sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Me fijé en el ligero rubor de sus mejillas, en el brillo especial de sus ojos, y en su hermosa sonrisa. El delicado ritmo de mi corazón aumentaba de velocidad, mi respiración se agitaba, me temblaban las manos. ¿A que venía semejante reacción? Me había puesto muy nerviosa de repente. Me cogió de las manos, dejándolas a nuestros costados colgando inertes mientras acercaba su cuerpo al mío.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. – Sentía como me acariciaba los dorsos de las manos con sus pulgares.- Y me gustaría volver a salir contigo algún día.

- Por supuesto. A mi también me gustaría mucho. – sonreía como una colegiala enamorada por primera vez.

Me acarició la mejilla con una de sus manos y se llevó mi mano derecha a sus labios, besándome los dedos para besarme en la mejilla después.

Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco, petrificado mi cuerpo sobre mis pies, sin mover ni tan siquiera los ojos. Todo mi mundo se había congelado en el mismo instante en el que sus labios rozaron mi piel.

Cuando se separaba de mí, le miré a los ojos, le sonreí y abracé su cuello entre mis manos mientras cerraba los ojos y buscaba sus labios con los míos. Besarle era todo cuanto deseaba hacer en ese momento. Cada partícula de mi ser se henchía de felicidad y placer ante el sabor de sus labios, el olor y el tacto de su piel.

Se me erizó la piel cuando abrazó mi cintura, siguiéndome el beso. Plena de felicidad apenas me percaté del coche que se nos acercaba. Solo nos separamos cuando oímos que Cat nos pitaba, parada a cinco metros de distancia.

Algo ruborizados, nos separamos. Agaché la cabeza y le susurré un tímido "luego hablamos" antes de correr hacia mi coche. Catrina tuvo la decencia de no mirarme mientras nos alejábamos de Ángel y salir del aparcamiento subterráneo del centro comercial. Cuando ni yo misma pude contener la sonrisa al rozarme los labios distraídamente con las yemas de los dedos, se dejó llevar.

Su agudo grito casi me perfora los tímpanos.

- ¡ Felicidadeeeeeeeeeeeeees!

Sonreí como una niña pequeña.

- Concéntrate en la carretera, cariño. –sonreí mirando por la ventana para no mirarla a ella.

- Puedo hacer las dos cosas. ¡Oh, hermanita, Felicidades! Cuenta, cuenta. ¿Cómo ha sido? –daba pequeños saltitos de emoción en el asiento.

Se me escapó una pequeña carcajada.

- Creo que tienes una idea bastante aproximada. Lo has visto todo, ¿cierto? – levanté una ceja con curiosidad, mirándola de reojo.

- Bueno, si. Pero quiero detalles ¿Qué tal besa?

- Morbosa.

- Mucho. –Respondió sonriente – Porfaaaaa….

Tenía intención de hacerla sufrir un poquito, pero ambas sabíamos que me moría de ganas de contárselo. Casi tantas como ella de oírlo.

- Ha sido… -un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda- aún tengo la piel de gallina. –dije, frotándome los brazos con ambas manos.

- Me alegro por ti. Sabía que acabaríais juntos. – decía Cat, ya más calmada, con los ojos en la carretera.

- Gracias nena. Pero aún no estamos saliendo, solo ha sido un beso. –dije yo, también en un tono de voz más normal. – aún es pronto para que empieces a organizar mi despedida de soltera.

- Aly, te quiero mucho, pero a veces pareces tonta. Le gustas desde aquel día en que os visteis en el patio del insti. Hasta yo pude sentirlo por la forma en la que ambos me ignorabais completamente. Pensaba que me había vuelto invisible de repente. – de vez en cuando apartaba la vista de la carretera para mirarme con sorna.

Tras cambiar de marcha apoyó su mano sobre la mía y pude notar su entusiasmo, felicidad y cariño. Las entrelacé, dejándolas apoyadas sobre mi pierna.

- No te asustes. Quiero intentar algo…

Me concentré en todo lo que había sentido cuando besaba a Ángel. Mi corazón desbocado, el temblor de mis rodillas, mi respiración agitada… el sabor de su boca, tan dulce. El olor de sus mejillas, su colonia. El roce de sus manos en mi espalda, levantándome del suelo ligeramente…

- Oh Dios. – noté como nos estremecíamos las dos a la vez.

Separó su mano de la mía para secarse el sudor de la frente.

Yo me sonreí, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo del copiloto, y vi que volvía a estar roja.

- ¿Qué calor hace de repente, no? -pregunté inocentemente, abanicándome con una mano.

Ambas nos pusimos a reír.

- Si querida, si que hace calor. Vaya con el nuevo.

- Que me vas a contar… - susurré, pero me oyó y volvimos a estallar en risas.

Llegamos a su casa en poco tiempo. Por suerte no cogimos mucho tráfico, asíque cuando aparcó delante de su puerta y aún dentro del coche, se volvió hacia mi y me preguntó.

- ¿Te quedas a dormir, Alys? –me sonreía como si tramase algo.

- Con esa sonrisa tuya, como negarme. Pero tengo que avisar a mis abuelos, coger ropa… - la miré buscando en su rostro una pista sobre lo que tramaba, sin éxito.

- Vale, yo aviso a mi madre e iré preparándolo todo. – sin esperar respuesta, me dio un rápido beso en la boca y salió escopetada del coche dejando las llaves en el contacto, cogió su abrigo y prácticamente voló hacia su casa.

Aún algo perpleja, me cambié al asiento del conductor y me dirigí a casa as despedirme de Catrina agitando la mano. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido por toda la tensión de antes. Lo notaba dolorido y agarrotado. De nuevo todas mis preocupaciones regresaron y con ellas el miedo por todo lo que había visto, lo que sentí en el cine. ¿Acaso ese ser que me provocaba esas visiones nos había visto en el cine? ¿Debía contarle a Cat que era posible que estuviera en peligro?

Perdida en mis pensamientos, preocupada como estaba, estuve a punto de saltarme un semáforo en rojo. Pisé a fondo el freno, parando en seco el coche justo cuando la luz verde pasaba a ser roja. Ningún coche venía detrás de mí y ninguno cruzaba por delante. Dí un poco de marcha atrás hasta dejar el coche en su sitio e intenté sosegar mi respiración tras ese susto.

Miré por el retrovisor sin ver a nadie. Miré a cada lado de la carretera y me aseguré de que estaba sola. Cuando el semáforo volvía a estar verde pisé con cuidado el acelerador, prestando atención a todo cuanto me rodeaba. Por poco había podido tener un accidente grave por no prestar atención. Me reprendí a mi misma mi estupidez al volante todo el camino hasta que metí el coche en su aparcamiento junto al coche del abuelo James.

Me quedé sentada en mi asiento un segundo más, con ambas manos en el volante, sin moverme un solo milímetro. Salí en cuanto mi corazón se calmó lo suficiente como para aparentar tranquilidad. Recorrí el familiar camino empedrado hasta la casa, marcado por farolillos solares que iluminaban el camino hasta la entrada.

Saqué las llaves del bolso y abrí sin hacer ruido. No era muy tarde, asíque aún no se habían ido a dormir. Les dije que Cat me había invitado a pasar la noche con ella en su casa y que tan solo había ido a coger un pijama para dormir y algo de ropa para cambiarme al día siguiente.

Subí a mi habitación y saqué mi mochila de debajo de la cama, saqué los libros y metí las prendas aún dobladas de estar en el armario. Dejé la mochila en el suelo, fui al baño y me lavé la cara, me mojé el cuello y me quedé observando mi reflejo. Aún tenía los ojos brillantes y una ligera sonrisa boba cada vez que recordaba el beso. Un beso tan dulce y cálido como fugaz.

Aún con esa sonrisa pegada en la cara cogí de nuevo la mochila y todo lo necesario y bajé a despedirme de los abuelos, coger el coche y volver a casa de Catrina. Esta vez le prestaba toda mi atención a la carretera. Llegué enseguida y aparqué frente a la casa. Vi como Cat se asomaba a su ventana y me saludaba con la mano. Con una sonrisa cogí mis cosas y salí del coche.

Abrió la puerta la madre de Catrina, Julia. Era muy parecida a Catrina, aunque con algunos años más. Hubieran podido pasar por hermanas cuando quisieran. Cat tenía los mismos hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír y también sus ojos verdes, aunque un poco más claros. Había sacado de su madre también sus rizos, aunque el color castaño lo había heredado de su padre ya que su madre tenía el cabello negro. De piel aceitunada, era de ascendencia española.

De su padre poco sabía. Catrina no hablaba mucho de él, solo me dijo que un día se fue cuando ella era una niña y que la había criado su madre sola.

- Pasa Aly. Cat está esperándote. –dijo Julia sonriéndome con la misma cara que su hija.

- Esta en su cuarto. La he visto espiando por la ventana. – sonreí yo. Entré por el hueco que Julia había abierto al abrir la puerta.

La casa de Catrina era un poco menos amplia que la de mis abuelos, pero tenía un par de pisos de altura y un jardincito trasero. El salón era acogedor. Decoradas las paredes con muchas fotos, comunicaba con la cocina al atravesar el pasillo. También en el pasillo estaban las escaleras para subir a la planta superior.

Subí y giré a la derecha para llamar a la puerta de Cat.

- Pasa. – su voz me llegó amortiguada a través de la puerta.

Entré en la familiar habitación. Estaba totalmente empapelada con pósters de sus grupos de música y películas favoritos, fotos y dibujos. Sonreí cariñosa al ver el póster de La novia Cadáver que le había regalado por su último cumpleaños colgado en el cabecero de su cama, rodeado por varias fotos nuestras. El negro de las paredes apenas se entreveía.

Ella estaba sentada ante el ordenador, que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta. La cama estaba detrás de ella. Una amplia cama de matrimonio con las colchas en blanco y negro. El armario estaba frente a la cama, con espejos en las puertas que reflejaban las luces que entraban por la ventana. Tenía las cortinas blancas abiertas y la persiana subida.

Me acerqué a mi amiga por la espalda. Tiré mi mochila de cualquier forma sobre su cama y me senté a su lado como si tal cosa. Miré la pantalla del ordenador y vi que estaba preparando una lista de música celta.

- ¿Enya? ¿Desde cuando te gusta la música celta, Cat? –pregunté extrañada.

- Desde siempre –dijo sin mirarme. Enarqué una ceja sorprendida. – Es para tener música relajante de fondo, solo eso.

- Ya…

Incrédula, la dejé hacer tranquila.

Yo me entretuve jugando con su pelo, pensando en todo lo ocurrido durante el día. Hablar con Catrina sobre nuestros secretos nos había venido muy bien. Nos sentíamos más unidas, sin miedo a decir algo que pudiera hacer a la otra sospechar sobre algo raro.

- Bien, todo listo. – dijo cuando la música empezó a sonar. Relajante sin duda. Me vendría bien para pensar, aunque sospechaba de las intenciones que la habían llevado a invitarme a dormir en su casa.

- … y… ¿A que ha venido invitarme a dormir? – pregunté con tono inocente mientras le hacía una trenza en el pelo.

Tardó un poco en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo no le creí una sola palabra.

- Mmm... Es que me apetecía que te quedaras.

- Mentirosa – la regañé dándole un tironcillo cariñoso de la trenza que llevaba a medias, aunque no insistí.

Continué pensando en mis cosas mientras terminaba de peinarla. Lo ocurrido en el centro mientras esperábamos a los Buren. La sensación de que nos observaban, que también tuve en el cine mientras veíamos la peli. Un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda sacudiendo mi cuerpo entero.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Cat se giró para mirarme. Ella también había estado pensando en lo mismo aunque supongo que pensaba en mi extraño comportamiento durante la tarde.

- Si, tranquila. Solo me ha dado frío.

- Mentirosa. – me miró ceñuda.

Bajé la vista. Siempre sabía cuando la estaba mintiendo. Pero aún no había pensado siquiera que iba a decirle y seguramente ella ya tendría preparado el tema de conversación.

Me levanté y fui directa a la ventana, abrazándome el cuerpo.

- Solo es una… sensación. No se… - no había una forma agradable ni fácil de explicarle lo de mis visiones ni lo que había sentido esa tarde.

Sentí que también se levantaba y me seguía.

- Bueno, pues cuéntame.

Suspiré. Sabía que no podía mentirle, no en algo tan peligroso.

- ¿Sabes lo de esa mujer que encontraron desangrada hace unos días? La tal Flannagan. – comencé, no muy segura de lo que debía decirle.

- Si, fue horrible. – vi como se mordía el labio inferior, asustada.

- La vi. Cuando daban las noticias esa noche vi lo que le había pasado antes de morir. No se suicidó como dijeron. La mataron.

Decidí ocultar el modo en que murió.

- Vaya. Eso es…

- Lo se. Y desde entonces me dan escalofríos cada vez que lo recuerdo. – no era mentira, pero ya habría tiempo para seguir con ese cuento de terror.

- Lamento haber preguntado, Aly. Es que no me gusta verte tan preocupada.

Sonreí suavemente y la abracé.

- Tranquila.

Un poco más animada, volvió a sonreír.

Empezamos a bromear para aligerar el ambiente y pronto las nubes negras se despejaron. Comentamos entre risas todo lo que habíamos tenido que inventar sobre la marcha para ocultar lo que en realidad pasaba.

Me contó que una vez estaba en la biblioteca y se encontró con el fantasma de la anterior bibliotecaria. La fantasmagórica anciana no hacía más que quejarse del desordenado sistema de archivo de s predecesora.

Cat tuvo que hacerse pasar por la nieta del fantasma y decirle a la nueva bibliotecaria que su abuela solía archivar sus preciados libros de una manera especial y que quizá eso la ayudase a entender porque cuando ella buscaba determinados libros solía encontrarlos en un lugar que no era en el que había buscado.

Nos reímos un buen rato comentando anécdotas hasta la madrugada. Como era fin de semana no nos importó trasnochar.

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana empezamos a notar el cansancio acumulado de toda la semana. Nos quedamos dormidas poco después.

Y comenzó la pesadilla/visión.

_De nuevo en aquella fría sala de piedra con el trono en las sombras. La piel se me puso de gallina. Él estaba ahí, y lo que era peor, parecía eufórico._

_¡La había encontrado! ¡Ya era suya de nuevo! _

Tragué con dificultad. Era cierto que él había estado en el cine, la visión me lo mostró.

_Él, ante el cuadro de su amada que yo aún no conseguía ver ni tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, sonreía extasiado. _

_- Esta vez no te perderé, mi amor. Nada evitará que te haga mía. Y serás mía para toda la eternidad, Catrina._

Luz. Luz y trinos de pájaros. ¿Pero qué...? ¿Por qué estaba tan agitada? Me levanté de la cama hasta quedar sentada. Algo se movió a mi lado. "¿Dónde estoy?" En un principio no reconocí la habitación y empezaba a temer haber acabado pasando una noche loca con algún desconocido cuando oí un bajo gemido que provenía de debajo de las sábanas a mi lado hasta que mi visión se enfocó. O debería decir que mis ojos consiguieron despegarse del todo cuando me los froté con los nudillos. Era el cuarto de Cat, y debería ser ella la que se hacía un ovillo a mi lado pidiendo "Cinco minutos más, mamá"

"Catrina" murmuré para mí a la misma vez que la voz de aquel hombre tan perturbador repitió el nombre en mi recuerdo.

"Dioses, ¡no! Otra vez…" La miré con aprensión. ¿Se referiría a ella? Esperaba que no.

- Cat despierta. Ya son las –miré el reloj de su mesita- son más de las once de la mañana.

- ¿Hmm? – me miró somnolienta y, entre las brumas del sueño, me sonrió – Buenos días cielo.

- Vamos, Bella durmiente. A levantarse.

Bajamos a la cocina a desayunar aún en pijama las dos. Pasamos el resto del día juntas. Hicimos el resto de los deberes que nos quedasen y estudiamos. El resto del día lo pasamos con Julia viendo películas en el salón.

En todo el día no pude quitarme esa sensación de desasosiego que el sueño me dejó. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- 5 -


	6. Chapter 6

Navidad. ¡Por Fin! Dulces, decorativos Santa Claus colgando del árbol, guirnaldas, muérdago en las puertas, películas navideñas y ¡Vacaciones!

Todo el tiempo libre del mundo para salir de compras y simplemente pasar una tarde con los seres queridos.

Catrina y su madre fueron invitadas a pasar las fiestas conmigo y con los abuelos en nuestra casa. Después de todo eran como de la familia.

Esos días no vimos mucho a los Buren. Me preguntaba donde estarían. Aunque Ángel y yo hablábamos mucho por Internet no sabía donde podrían estar.

Lo bueno era que no había vuelto a soñar con aquel hombre de los cabellos color miel que tanto me asustaba, cosa que agradecí.

Navidad y fin de año llegaron y pasaron.

El día de reyes llegó a la casa una tarjeta para Cat y para mí. Era de Ángel. Nos preguntaba si queríamos comer juntos. Parecía decorada a mano con símbolos celtas entrelazados alrededor de la tarjeta. En el centro, con una hermosa caligrafía escrita a pluma, según supuse, ponía el lugar y la hora donde podríamos encontrarnos.

- Le dirás que si, ¿verdad? – decía Cat leyendo por encima de mi hombro.

- Cotilla. – no pude evitar una sonrisa. - ¿Le llamo para confirmar?

Bufó, lo que me hizo reír entre dientes.

- Eres toda una Dama, querida.

Me miró con sorna.

- Iré a decirles a mamá y a tus abuelos que nos vamos a comer por ahí con los Buren. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Marqué el número de Ángel de memoria en mi móvil. Aún miraba la decoración de la tarjeta medio embobada cuando su voz me devolvió a la normalidad.

- ¿Alyssa? Hola. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

Dioses, casi había olvidado el efecto que su voz tenía sobre mi.

- Hola Ángel. Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y las tuyas? Por cierto, -con la mano en la que aún tenía el sobre y la tarjeta empecé a enroscar un mechón de mi pelo con los dedos. – acabo de recibir tu invitación para ir a comer contigo y tus hermanos.

Increíblemente, pude sentir que sonreía, aunque no sabía como pude saberlo.

- ¿Y que habéis decidido?

- Claro que iremos. Cat está deseando estrenar sus nuevas botas de cero y no puedo decirle que no – sin darme ni cuenta ella volvía a estar a mi espalda y hacía grandes esfuerzos para no reír a carcajada limpia ante semejante embuste por mi parte. – Por cierto, una decoración preciosa en la tarjeta. Tienes talento.

Oí como reía suavemente y mi propia sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Pensé que te gustaría.

- Pesaste bien.

- Me alegro. Entonces, nos vemos luego en el restaurante.

- Claro. Hasta luego.

- Adiós Aly.

Guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo y me dí la vuelta pensando ya en lo que iba a ponerme cuando vi a Cat mirándome con la misma enorme sonrisa del gato Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Bajé la vista notando arder mis mejillas.

Gracias a Dios o al Diablo, no dijo nada, aunque no sabía que podía ser peor. Si su voz o su silencio.

En un tiempo récord ambas estábamos vestidas y preparadas para salir. Yo llevaba unos simples vaqueros desleídos y una camisa de lana de color negro. Me decidí por llevar el pelo recogido con una pinza con forma de rosa y el pelo echado por el lado derecho del cuello. Cat llevaba unos jeans azules con botas de invierno altas hasta la pantorrilla y un jersey rojo oscuro con el dibujo de un rosal en sombras negras y grises subiéndole por el costado izquierdo.

Llegamos al restaurante apenas unos minotas antes de la hora, pero Ángel y sus hermanos ya nos estaban esperando.

Estaba espléndido con ese pantalón negro y si chaqueta beige que dejaba entrever una camisa del mismo color debajo.

Contuve un suspiro. Era tan guapo…

Sus hermanos dejaron que fuera él quien saludara primero y enseguida se acercaron. Las gemelas iban vestidas de colores oscuros que se complementaban a la perfección entre sí, como el ying y el yang. Los chicos llevaban vaqueros y camisetas largas, también estaban muy guapos.

Entramos al restaurante. La mesa ya había sido reservada de antemano. Un camarero nos trajo las cartas y dejó que volvería enseguida para tomar nota.

Nos volvimos a sentar como aquella noche en el Pangea, lo que me hizo sonreir.

Tras un vistazo a la carta me decidí por una ensalada César. La abuela tenía la costumbre de cocinar para un regimiento, así que decidí empezar a comer menos.

Mientras los demás se decidían, le eché un vistazo a mí alrededor.

Había algunas mesas con familias comiendo, otras solo eran ocupadas por parejas o simplemente por hombres y mujeres de negocios.

Las paredes eran de color crema, con las mesas de madera de nogal pintadas de oscuro para hacer contraste. Varios cuadros de paisajes y flores colgadas por las paredes. Incluso había jarrones en algunas repisas.

- ¿Te gusta el lugar? – me susurró Ángel aún mirando la carta.

- Si, es muy acogedor. – sonreí, mirándole de reojo.

- Me alegro de que te guste.

El camarero volvió enseguida. Las gemelas pidieron lo mismo que yo, y el resto pidió lo suyo.

- ¿Qué tal os han ido las vacaciones? – pregunté a Erik.

- Bien. Las hemos pasado aquí. ¿Vosotros donde fuisteis? – preguntó Cat antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

- Fuimos a Escocia a visitar a la familia. – Contestó Sharon.

- Que bonito. Es uno de los lugares a los que quiero ir. – dije con media sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Ángel.

- Si. Me encanta su folklore, sus países. Hay magia en el aire… - dije con voz soñadora.

- Puede que algún día vayas. – dijo Sonnia con media sonrisa.

- Eso espero.

Comimos tranquilamente, contándonos lo que habíamos hecho durante los días que tuvimos sin clases y enseguida nos pusimos a hablar de los exámenes que nos esperaban la semana siguiente. La señora Ghent había mandado un trabajo de Literatura de diez páginas mínimo. Teníamos que escribir una versión propia de nuestra obra, libro o película favorita.

Yo había elegido Tristán e Isolda. Era una historia sobre dos jóvenes de islas vecinas cuyos clanes estaban enfrentados, pero ellos estaban enamorados. Tristán luchaba en nombre de su señor en una justa cuyo premio sería la hija del jefe del otro clan. Había sido una idea para sellar la paz entre ambas islas. Por supuesto Tristán ganó las justas y con ello la mano de la hija del jefe, que no era otra que Isolda. Al final había muerte y dolor para ambos amantes.

Solo esperaba no tener que exponerlo en mitad de clase, porque era muy obvio que había descrito a Tristán como una versión medieval de Ángel con sus ojos azules tan brillantes y su porte elegante aunque de carácter fuerte. Era pura casualidad que Isolda tuviera el cabello largo y castaño y ojos verdes, tal como Cat me señaló irónicamente cuando leyó mi trabajo para darme su opinión.

Como la última vez, el tiempo se esfumó entre una palabra y otra sin que nos diéramos apenas cuenta. Estar en su compañía hacía que sintiera como si el tiempo se detuviera en un solo instante y al siguiente hubieran pasado mil años. Esperaba acostumbrarme a esa sensación de atemporalidad que me asaltaba cuando estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro. Era realmente perturbador.

"Alyssa, si no vuelves ahora mismo a la realidad y dejas de mirarle, empezarás a babearte encima" Gracias a Dios nadie pareció darse cuenta de mi lapsus cerebral. Me había parecido que… No. Definitivamente era imposible. Altamente improbable. ¿Ángel vestido solo con una camisa blanca que revelaba su musculoso pecho y unos pantalones negros de ante ceñidos a sus maravillosamente fuertes piernas, cabalgando hacia mí en medio de un hermoso paisaje verde de lomas y valles? Mi propio deseo se volvía en mi contra. O al menos en contra de mi cordura. ¿Ese destello que había visto acaso no era una espada atada en su cintura? Desde luego mis fantasías eran cada vez mejores. Mi fuerte guerrero escocés.

Un delicioso escalofrío bajó por mi espalda cuando puso su mano sobre la mía. ¿Lo habría notado? Su rostro impasible desde luego no mostraba nada. Maldito fuera por su impasibilidad. Ojala yo pudiera controlarme de esa manera. Por suerte los demás estaban enfrascados en una interesante charla de la que no entendí ni una sola frase. ¡Bien por mi capacidad de atención! Seguro que hasta un molusco tendría más neuronas operativas que yo en ese momento.

Distraída como estaba, de pronto me dí cuenta de que al otro lado del ventana la calle se estaba volviendo blanca.

- Mirad, está nevando. – dije señalando la ventana con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¡Que bonito! – exclamaron las gemelas a la vez.

- ¿Hace un paseo por la nieve después de comer? – preguntó Jason.

De pronto parecía una buena idea. Un paseo por el parque nevado…

- ¡Claro! – dijo Cat con una enorme sonrisa.- Es una suerte que vengamos todos abrigados como esquimales. Al menos así podremos disfrutar de la nieve como niños pequeños sin tener que fingir que no es lo que nos morimos de ganas de hacer, ¿verdad?

Me miraba de reojo con esa sonrisa pícara que tan bien conocía y que significaba que eso iba por mí y que no se refería a la nieve exactamente.

Unas suaves risitas por parte de los demás confirmaron que ellos pensaban lo mismo.

Por suerte en el restaurante hacía un poco de calor y no se notó que se me subían los colores. Sentía arder las mejillas y las orejas.

Miré a la bocazas de mi mejor amiga fulminándola con la mirada, aunque fingió no darse cuenta.

- 3 -


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 3 Cambios

Hacía frío en la calle, pero la compañía conseguía hacerlo olvidar. Los chicos se lanzaban bolas de nieve mientras que las gemelas hablaban con Catrina sentadas en un café cercano, calentitas y animadas. Ángel y yo dábamos un paseo por el parque de al lado. Cada uno con una taza de humeante chocolate para llevar en las manos. Caminábamos muy juntitos pero sin llegar a tocarnos. Cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Estaba confundida, porque no podía descifrar lo que Ángel sentía, ya que sus propios sentimientos estaban hechos un lío. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debería hablar primero o dejarle empezar a él? ¿Debía decirle que me gustaba? Y en lugar de eso, solo dije:

- Está bueno el chocolate…

Idiota. El frío me había congelado los sesos. Al menos esperaba que fuese eso, dada la alternativa.

- Pues si… Con este frío apetece un chocolate caliente.

Bueno, para mi propio consuelo, parecía que el suyo tampoco estaba operativo.

- Alyssa.

- Dime –mí estómago de repente decidió dar una voltereta con tirabuzón.

- Quería preguntarte algo.

Notaba las piernas como si fueran de gelatina, no sabía si del frío o de los nervios. Seguramente de ambos.

- Quería… -dudaba, como si no encontrara las palabras.

A lo lejos oíamos las risas y las voces de Jason y Erik. Había poca gente en el parque. Estaba nevando y el frío no invitaba a salir, pero algunos jóvenes paseaban por el parque, mayormente parejas. Los niños imitaban a los chicos y comenzaban guerras de bolas de nieve. Los mayores los miraban con indulgencia desde los cafés y bares cercanos o jugaban con ellos en el parque. Todo tenía una capa blanca que lo cubría. Árboles, farolas, arbustos y bancos. Todos brillaban con un suave resplandor que los envolvía dándoles un aire mágico.

Ángel, frente a mí, me cogió de una de las manos y me hizo girarme para mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que su color azul parecía el de dos lagos en los que me moría por ahogarme. Sus labios esbozaban una cálida sonrisa que consiguió entibiarme el alma. Su mano rozaba mi helada mejilla, haciéndola arder con su contacto. El tiempo se paró. Los copos de nieve que caían sobre nosotros quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Las voces se silenciaron. Todo quedó quieto. Solo existíamos nosotros.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Sus labios rozaron los míos. Al principio fue un roce tímido que se fue haciendo más osado y dominante. Sin darme ni cuenta, el chocolate que tenía en las manos se convirtió en una mancha en el suelo que derretía la nieve a nuestro lado. Mis manos rodearon su nuca por iniciativa propia. Ahí era donde debían estar. No concebía otro lugar que no fuera el de estar entre sus brazos. Los sentía rodearme la cintura y apretarme contra él, levantándome del suelo hasta dejarme de puntillas y sin aliento. Me maravillaba el tacto suave de sus labios sobre los míos, tan cálidos, tan gentiles y sin embargo tan voraces. Su olor me embriagaba. Olía a sándalo y a hombre. Por todos los Dioses, deseé que el mundo se quedase así, congelado y con nosotros unidos en ese beso celestial. Pero los Dioses no me escucharon porque el tiempo volvió a correr. Las voces volvían a resonar a nuestro alrededor, la nieve caía sobre nosotros de nuevo. Pronto necesitamos respirar y volver al mundo real y dejar nuestro pequeño mundo a parte.

Pese al frío, noté arde mis mejillas al levantar la vista para mirarle a los ojos. Sonreí, y lo hice radiantemente, respondiendo así a la pregunta que con palabras no pudo hacerme. Cogidos de la mano volvimos al café. Allí descubrimos que no nos miraban. De repente parecían todos muy concentrados en sus bebidas calientes y en no prestarnos ninguna atención. Erik y Jason aún tenían nieve en los hombros y en la cabeza y más de una mancha húmeda en la ropa. Aunque, claro, Ángel y yo parecíamos recién sacados de una ventisca. Teníamos el pelo, los hombros y los brazos cubiertos de nieve, y las botas y los bajos de los pantalones empapados de agua, las caras y las manos enrojecidas por el frío. Curiosamente ninguno de los dos tenía frío.

Nos sentamos cogidos de la mano, lo que nos valió más de una sonrisa conspiradora y miradas de reojo mientras ellos seguían hablando sobre su guerra de nieve.

Catrina evitaba mirarme. Su aura brillaba como el sol. Creí que si no hablaba, la pobre estallaría.

- Vamos, suéltalo. – le murmuré al oído mientras le robaba un trozo de su galleta de chocolate.

- ¿Soltar el que? –su tono inocente no engañó a nadie.

Ángel y yo nos miramos con complicidad. Los demás soltaron unas risitas muy evidentes.

Se armó de valor y con un teatral suspiro, Ángel dijo:

- Si, nos estábamos besando, panda de párvulos.

Las gemelas se miraron con el ceño fruncido, los chicos palmearon la espalda de su hermano y me hicieron guiños cómplices y Catrina tenía esa sonrisa suya que significaba "ya lo sabemos, bobo. Os hemos visto".

- ¿Algo que decirnos, chicas? –preguntó a sus hermanas.

Ellas bajaron la vista y negaron justo antes de ponerse a cuchichear. Me pareció extraño, creía que yo les caía bien. Ángel pareció darse por satisfecho. Algo en su extraña conducta hizo saltar mis alarmas pero pasó una sombra por la ventana que me distrajo. Dos hombres vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza entraron en el café. Uno de ellos era rubio y tenía ojos color avellana. De complexión fuerte, medía alrededor de 1´78 cm. Tenía la piel muy pálida, pero con este frío no le dí importancia. Su compañero era más bien delgado y algo más bajo, pero ambos compartían las mismas facciones angulosas y suaves, los mismos ojos y el color del cabello. Los dos vestían vaqueros negros y botas negras. El abrigo largo – y negro, como no – no dejaba ver nada más que unas manos con guantes de cuero negro. Me parecieron dos murciélagos que habían salido a cazar, y no iba nada desencaminada, como descubriría más tarde. Nos miraron un momento antes de mirarse entre ellos y murmurarse algo.

Los Buren parecieron ponerse tensos. Al mirar a Ángel vi una expresión de fría furia que no le había visto nunca y que a decir verdad, me acobardaba. Pero esos extraños no volvieron a mirarnos hasta que se marcharon una media hora más tarde. Antes de salir, el más alto de ellos nos dirigió a Cat y a mí una sonrisa que me heló la sangre en las venas.

Ángel hizo el gesto de levantarse pero Erik se lo impidió. De todas formas ya se habían marchado. Cuando se sentó de nuevo a mi lado, le dí un suave apretón a su mano para que se relajara que no pareció funcionar.


	8. Chapter 8

En el trayecto de regreso a casa dejé que Cat condujera. Mi mente se negaba a dejar atrás el recuerdo de ese beso de despedida que me dio Ángel delante de todos. Aún notaba como me temblaban las piernas.

- Eso que ha pasado en el Crawford´s ha sido raro, ¿Verdad?

- Si, no se que ha pasado. –respondí. Sabía a que se refería. También me había fijado en esos hombres. Creí que Ángel les saltaría encima de un momento a otro.

- Me daban escalofríos. –admitió Cat a la vez que se estremecía.

- A mí también. Al menos no pasó nada. –murmuré.

No llegamos a casa muy tarde. Esa noche Catrina se quedó conmigo y enseguida nos cambiamos y nos fuimos a dormir.

No llevaba mucho rato dormida cuando la imagen de los hombres del café se coló en mi sueño._ Estaban de rodillas en la ya demasiado familiar sala de piedra. El hombre de los cabellos color miel les daba la espalda._

_- ¿Estáis seguros de que era ella? –su voz resonó en la piedra._

_- Si, amo. –respondió el más alto. – La vimos en el Crawford´s Café. No estaba sola, por eso no la hemos traído. Pero la seguimos hasta un barrio del este de la ciudad. Ella y la otra chica entraron en una casa de aspecto Georgiano en la parte antigua y no volvieron a salir._

_- Bien. Buen trabajo, Damon._

_- Gracias, mi señor._

_- Damon, Kurt, id a descansar. Os necesitaré pronto. _

_- Si, señor. –respondieron al unísono y se marcharon tras hacer una reverencia respetuosa. _

_- Catrina, mi amor, pronto volverás a mí y será para siempre…_

Desperté de pronto. Una capa de sudor frío me cubría el cuerpo como una segunda piel. Respiraba entrecortadamente. ¡Otra vez! El muy maldito había enviado a esos tipos a por mi Catrina. Sabía que me habían dado mala espina por algo.

Si iban a por ella debía decírselo. Tenía derecho a saber que… ¿Qué que? ¿Qué un vampiro la buscaba porque creía que ella era la reencarnación de su amante perdida? Eso me sonaba ridículo incluso a mí. Pero algo debía decirle.

Tuve hasta el amanecer para pensarlo, ya que el sueño me eludía. Por suerte el agotamiento venció y pude volver a dormir, sin sueños esa vez.

Vuelta a la rutina de las clases. Al menos eso distraería mi mente de mis oscuros pensamientos. Y si no lo hacían las clases, los besos de Ángel harían su magia conmigo. Estar a su lado me hacía olvidar casi todo pensamiento coherente. Un solo roce de su mano en la mía y la habitación en la que estuviéramos bien podría ser un calabozo medieval en el que los gritos de los condenados resonaran en las paredes, que todo se volvía borroso y desaparecía de nuestro alrededor y solo quedábamos los dos en un lugar infinito y sin tiempo. Realmente parecía magia.

Los días pasaban con rapidez, y la compañía de Ángel apenas conseguía hacerme olvidar esas pesadillas cada vez más insistentes. Un día empecé a preguntarme si realmente eran pesadillas o una especie de poder de predicción que pudiera tener. No sabía gran cosa de mis poderes. Nunca me preocupé de ponerlos a prueba. Hacía poco más de un año que había descubierto que podía sentir lo que los demás que estaban a mí alrededor sentían. Fue poco después del accidente en el que murieron mis padres y mi hermano pequeño.

_Estaba ya viviendo con los abuelos cuando pasó la primera vez. Llevaba en la casa apenas dos días, acababa de salir del hospital y aún tenía que tomar algunos calmantes, ya que de vez en cuando sentía unos dolores muy fuertes en la base del cráneo donde tenía una extraña cicatriz en forma de media luna que pensaba que me había hecho en el accidente. La abuela Nora estaba haciendo una tarta de manzana y yo estaba vistiéndome tras salir de una magnífica y relajante ducha. Mientras me hacía un par de trenzas para que se me rizase un poco el pelo cuando se me secase sonreí ante la sensación de paz y relajación que la ducha me había dejado en todo el cuerpo._

_Me extrañó notar un olor dulce de caramelo y manzana, pero supuse que era porque tenía hambre._

_Estaba recogiendo la ropa húmeda y la toalla con la que me había secado cuando noté un punzante dolor en la palma de la mano izquierda. Solté la ropa con un grito ahogado y me examiné la mano por si me había pinchado con algo, pero no tenía nada. Asombrada, aún sentía el escozor de la herida abierta y el calor de la sangre al llenar la palma con su olor metálico. Pero en mi mano no había nada. Con el ceño fruncido bajé a la cocina para dejar la ropa sucia en la lavadora cuando vi que mi abuela se estaba vendando la mano izquierda. Dejé la ropa sin cuidado en su sitio y me acerqué a ella deprisa._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté._

_- Oh, nada querida. Solo me he cortado al pelar esa manzana. –respondió la abuela Nora con naturalidad._

_Le miré el vendaje. Sobre la tela blanca resaltaba una fina línea carmesí. Miré mi propia mano confundida. Había notado como la abuela se había herido, ¡Nada menos que a un piso de distancia! ¿Cómo demonios lo había hecho? Era del todo imposible. Simplemente había sentido un calambre o algo así. Si. Eso habría sido. Pero en el fondo no estaba convencida. Esa no fue la única vez que sentí cosas extrañas que le pasaban a otras personas. Poco a poco fui aceptando mi empatía._

_Era eso o volverme loca._

_Con el tiempo aprendí a alzar barreras mentales que me protegieran de oír o sentir lo que me rodeaba. Cuando empecé a ir a las clases ese entrenamiento me fue maravillosamente útil. Hubiera sido una pesadilla tener que lidiar con los conflictos internos de todo un instituto lleno hasta los topes de estudiantes con las hormonas bailando el mambo… _

Algo me urgía a hablar con Cat. Me reprendía a mí misma no haberle avisado sobre mis sueños y sobre ese hombre. Le veía desde hacía meses. ¡Hasta había llegado a enviar esbirros a seguirnos y tenerla vigilada! La situación empezaba a complicarse. Si en algún momento se volvía más osado, o si simplemente decidía actuar y… ¿Quién sabe lo que podría hacerle a Cat? ¿Secuestrarla? ¿Seducirla? ¿Engañarla y – los Dioses no lo quisieran- hacerle daño? Estaba decidido. Esa misma mañana le diría que debía tener cuidado y ser más vigilante con los hombres que conocía ya que uno de ellos, o varios, podían intentar hacerle daño o llevársela. Puede que fuera el mismísimo hombre de los cabellos color miel y ojos fríos quien la atacase.

Una vez en el instituto me extrañó no ver a mi mejor amiga por ninguna parte. Normalmente solíamos encontrarnos cerca de la cafetería y recorrer el resto del camino juntas hasta clase, pero ella no estaba ahí. Con el ceño fruncido esperé hasta que ya no tuve más remedio que ir a clase sola. Tampoco estaba allí. Ángel estaba sentado en su sitio, esperándome con su maravillosa sonrisa. Cuando me sonreía así florecía una sonrisa igual en mis labios, pero esa vez solo logré una tenue sonrisa preocupada.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó después de besarme.

- Cat no ha venido.

- Puede que llegue tarde.

- Puede…

Pero Cat no vino en todo el día. Al salir de clase Ángel se ofreció a acompañarme a casa de Cat para ver que le pasaba.

Aparcamos ante su casa y llamamos al timbre. Nos recibió su madre.

- Hola Julia. Venimos a saber porque Catrina no ha venido hoy a clase. –dije con cierta inseguridad.

- Hoy se ha levantado muy pálida y con fiebre, asíque le he dicho que se quedase en casa.

- ¿Podemos subir a verla? –preguntó Ángel. Cuando usaba ese meloso tono de voz a aquellos que lo escuchaban se les hacía imposible negarse.

- Claro, pero tened cuidado, no os contagiéis. –dijo con una sonrisa al permitirnos el paso.

_Subimos al cuarto de Cat. Estaba sentada en la cama bebiendo té caliente mezclado con alguna clase de anticongestivo. _

- Tengo un aspecto horrible, lo se. –hablaba con voz nasal. Tenía la punta de la nariz enrojecida. Era el único punto de color aparte de sus mejillas, enrojecidas por la fiebre. El resto era toda palidez.

- Recuerda que te he visto recién levantada. –Repuse con un dulce guiño- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Como si un troll de las cavernas me hubiera masticado y luego escupido.

- Tú céntrate en recuperarte y no te preocupes por las clases. Te traeremos los apuntes y eso.

Esbozó una cansada sonrisa.

- Si eso es lo mejor que puedes decirme…

Me reí entre dientes y me senté al borde de la cama. Le acaricié la frente. La pobre estaba ardiendo.

- Al menos sabemos que tu sentido del humor está intacto. Tú sigue durmiendo, mañana vendré a verte. –le susurré.

No tardó en hacerme caso. Casi cuando su cabeza rozó la almohada se quedó dormida.

Verla así me preocupó, pero cuando bajamos para volver a mi coche Julia me tranquilizó a su manera. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y me susurró al oído. "La cuidaré bien, tranquila." Y luego me miró con complicidad, lo cual me confundió aún más. ¿Qué sabía Julia? ¿Acaso ella también tenía alguna clase de superpoder? Cat lo tenía, por supuesto, pero ¿Julia? A saber. Pero aún sin saber que pensar sobre ella sus palabras me tranquilizaron.

Me despedí de Ángel y pasé la tarde en mi habitación buscando información sobre vampiros en Internet. Casi todo lo que salía eran imágenes de las películas de Crepúsculo y sucedáneos. Con media mueca divertida y media de asco intenté encontrar algo que pudiera ser interesante o remotamente cierto.

Muchas de las páginas que visité coincidían en algunas características como la palidez, la frialdad en su carne, la belleza, el ansia de sangre humana, la falta de alma o cualquier tipo de sentimiento de bondad. Todos decían lo mismo. Eran inmortales y prácticamente imposibles de matar. De cualquier forma, ya estaban muertos.

Las características físicas que los señalaban como no-muertos eran bastante simples.

_**- Además de una belleza y rapidez sobrehumana y la típica palidez de muerte, si les mirabas a los ojos y vivías para contarlo, (lo cual era bastante improbable), podías ver su falta de humanidad ya que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. **_

_**- Si perciben el olor de la sangre humana sus colmillos saltan al instante (ya que se supone que los pueden esconder)**_

_**- La única forma de acabar con un vampiro es quemarlo hasta reducirlo a cenizas. Cuanto más antiguo, más poderoso es el vampiro, y más difícil de asesinar, sin embargo más fácilmente prenden en llamas como madera seca.**_

_**- Vulnerables a la plata, al sol, **_(en varias páginas algunos "entendidos" discrepan sobre esto. Fans de Crepúsculo, que daño habéis hecho… -pienso con amargura-)_** y por supuesto, está la típica estaca en el corazón, si puedes acercarte lo suficiente sin morir en el intento. O la siempre divertida decapitación. ¿Crucifijos? ¿Ajo? Improbable. ¿Agua bendita? Siempre que llevara plata diluida…**_

_**- Algunos tienen poderes especiales tales como la capacidad de hipnotizar al mirar a un humano a los ojos, volar… **_

Suspiré cansada frotándome los ojos y preguntándome cuanto de esto sería cierto y cuanto sería pura fantasía. Bajé un poco más por la página.

_**- No pueden entrar en los domicilios sin ser invitados por alguien que viva ahí.**_

Al fin, algo bueno tenía que haber. Cada vez me costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos. Al mirar la hora me sorprendí. Eran casi las 3 de la madrugada. Apagué el portátil con un gemido. Tenía la espalda agarrotada de estar tantas horas en la misma postura. Apagué las luces de la mesita pero las luces de la calle aún entraban a través de la ventana, así que me levanté para cerrar las cortinas. Un movimiento al otro lado de la calle me llamó la atención. Una sombra. Un… ¿perro? Parecía demasiado grande para ser un simple perro. Debía ser totalmente negro pero estaba segura de que también era bastante grande al mirarle a los ojos. Eran del tamaño de dos pelotas de golf y brillaban como esmeraldas en mitad de la noche.

Un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda al sentirlos directamente sobre mi cuerpo. Un segundo después habían desaparecido, pero yo aún temblaba aferrada a las cortinas. Las cerré de golpe un poco tarde cuando pensé en protegerme de la mirada de ese animal. Curiosamente no sentía miedo de él. Casi podía percibir una antigua conexión con él que no sabía explicar. Culpé a la necesidad de dormir de esos pensamientos. No debía ser más que un perro vagabundo o que se habría escapado de su casa.

A la mañana siguiente ya había olvidado que había visto esos ojos realmente, pensando que solo había sido un sueño.

Llamé a Julia para preguntar por Cat. La fiebre parecía que le había bajado pero aún estaba débil como un gatito. Le pedí que le diera un beso de mi parte y que le dijera que iría a verla esa tarde tras las clases.


	9. Chapter 9

Pasaba las mañanas en clase y las tardes en casa de Cat cuidándola y ayudándola con los deberes. Ángel se pasaba a vernos de vez en cuando y me decía que tuviera cuidado de no contagiarme el resfriado.

- Me parece muy injusto.

- ¿El que, cielo?

- Que tú te beses con un chico bajo la nieve y sea yo la que se resfríe.

Me aguanté las ganas de reír. Cat tenía la nariz tapada y su voz sonaba terriblemente graciosa. Y para colmo, la pobre tenía razón.

- Lo siento mucho, cariño. –dije con dulzura. La arropé bien con sus mantas y acaricié su hombro.

Estábamos tumbadas en su cama viendo una película en mi portátil, que había colocado sobre mis piernas. Cat estaba echada sobre mí apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la rodeaba con un brazo. Ya no tenía fiebre pero sí tenía algunos accesos de tos.

- Entonces, ¿estáis saliendo oficialmente?

- ¿Lo preguntas enserio?

- Es el resfriado el que habla, perdona. –cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más cerca de mí.

- Tranquila. -besé su frente y la acerqué un poco más.- Duérmete. Estás agotada y no quiero que te suba de nuevo la fiebre.

Oí como suspiraba, pero al mirarla de reojo vi que había cerrado los ojos.

Bajé el volumen de la película y la vi terminar. En cuanto acabó apagué el ordenador y lo dejé en el suelo. Me dí la vuelta y me hice una bola junto a Cat, quedándome dormida rápidamente abrazándola protectoramente.

Los exámenes de finales de Enero se nos echaron encima. Ayudé a Catrina a ponerse al día tras su enfermedad y los pasamos limpiamente. Apenas tuvimos tiempo libre para salir y cuando lo teníamos estábamos demasiado cansadas como para hacerlo, así que solíamos quedarnos en mi casa o en la suya y nos poníamos al día con nuestras series favoritas haciendo auténticos maratones de palomitas y televisión.

A veces Ángel se unía a nosotras pero siempre respetaba nuestra necesidad de seguir nuestras pequeñas costumbres a solas, aunque siempre sacaba tiempo para estar con él a solas.

Le gustaba sorprenderme y llevarme a sitios inesperados.

Cuando hicimos un mes juntos me llevó a cenar a un restaurante nuevo, me regaló una rosa azul y luego dimos un romántico paseo por un jardín botánico iluminado con velas y farolillos.

Cuando me llevó al coche y me besó no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle el beso y pegar mi cuerpo al suyo.

Había sido una noche tan perfecta que pasarla entera con él fue lo más natural.

Me llevó a una enorme casa de las afueras, su casa. Era un tanto tétrica pero también era hermosa, a su manera. Me recordaba a la Mansión de la Familia Addams por su aspecto antiguo. Era una enorme construcción de piedra gris un tanto desgastada por el tiempo. Gárgolas de piedra sobresalían en las alturas y miraban a la gente que caminaba por la calle como vigías. Pero apenas podía verlas, solo intuía sus formas pues era una noche oscura iluminada solo por una luna creciente que era apenas una fina línea blanca en el cielo despejado.

Rodeando la mansión, un espeso jardín lleno de plantas aromáticas y flores que llenaban el aire nocturno con sus embriagadores perfumes.

Entramos a la casa por la puerta del garaje, y en silencio, subimos las escaleras hasta la habitación de Ángel. Cerró la puerta y encendió una pequeña lámpara que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche. Al encenderse la luz pude ver bien su habitación. Paredes de piedra gris cubiertas por algunos tapices de aspecto antiguo que representaban antiguas batallas, una alfombra de aspecto bastante caro cubría el suelo para aislarnos el frío. Parecería una auténtica habitación medieval si no fuese por los apliques de luz, los enchufes, la estufa de calefacción central y el ordenador.

Pero la cama, una enorme construcción de cuatro postes de madera oscura que dominaba la habitación era decididamente medieval. Una pieza antigua, sin duda.

Las colchas eran cuadrados de tela roja y negra entrelazados al estilo escocés.

- ¿Eso es un tartán escocés?

- Los colores de mi familia. –dijo al ver que me había quedado mirando la cama.

- Es muy bonito…

De repente me sentía terriblemente nerviosa. Estaba en su cuarto con él a solas, ¿en que demonios estaría pensando? Vale que él era mi novio, y que eso que íbamos a hacer era algo muy natural en una relación de pareja, pero de repente me había entrado la duda de si eso era lo que debía hacer o no en ese momento. Rodeé mi cuerpo con los brazos y me acerqué a la ventana. Desde ella se podía ver el jardín que había tras la casa y que se extendía hasta unos enormes árboles que eran el comienzo del bosque.

- No tenemos que hacer algo que no quieras hacer, Aly.

- No estoy preocupada por eso…

Su risa me llegó flotando suavemente.

- Podemos esperar. No tengo ninguna prisa.

Me giré sobre la cintura para mirarle con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Tanto se ha notado?

Arqueó una de sus cejas por toda respuesta, algo que yo también solía hacer cuando la respuesta era obvia y ya la conocía.

De nuevo al mirar por la ventana pude ver aquel animal enorme vigilándome desde la oscuridad del jardín.

- Ángel… ¿Tenéis mascota? –pregunté como al paso, pues aunque sospechaba que la respuesta sería negativa, quería estar segura.

- Bueno… mis hermanos no cuentan, ¿verdad? –Rió entre dientes, pero al ver que yo no lo hacía se acercó a mí, rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro- No, no tenemos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada. Me pareció ver un perro en el jardín, solo eso.

Aquella descomunal sombra había desaparecido en el instante en el que Ángel se acercó a la ventana. Ni siquiera podía ver sus ojos brillar entre las plantas del jardín como hacían un minuto antes.

- No me hagas caso. Creo que tanto estudiar y tantos exámenes están empezando a provocarme visiones extrañas –sonreí sin mucho convencimiento.- Tal vez solo esté cansada.

- Entonces ven a la cama. Llevo días diciéndote que debes descansar. Estoy seguro de que no has dormido una noche entera desde hace tiempo, ¿tengo razón?

La tenía, pero no era por falta de ganas. Era más bien por miedo a volver a soñar con ese vampiro que perseguía a mi mejor amiga con intenciones claramente impuras. ¿Por qué tener intención de chuparle la sangre hasta convertirla en una no-muerta para toda la eternidad y condenarla a no volver a ver la luz del día nunca más se considera como "intenciones impuras", verdad?

- Vamos a dormir. –le dediqué una sonrisa cansada y le seguí cogida de su manos hasta la cama. Mi pantalón era un poco incómodo para dormir con él puesto y pronto Ángel me lo hizo notar dándome uno de sus pijamas para que me lo pusiera para pasar la noche.

- Quiero que estés cómoda, cariño, y no dormirás bien con esos vaqueros. Ten, ponte esto. Cámbiate en ese baño de ahí si prefieres. Yo haré lo mismo aquí en el cuarto.

Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa. Era tan dulce y tan comprensivo…

Dormimos abrazados en su cama, arropados con su tartán y con el canto de los grillos arrullando nuestro sueño interrumpido de vez en cuando por el aullido de un lobo.

A la mañana siguiente Ángel me llevó a casa en su coche. Nos despedimos con un rápido y casto beso dentro del coche y, cuando salí, me di cuenta de que Cat estaba en las escaleras de entrada a la casa sentada, viéndolo todo.

- Dime que esa ropa que llevas es la misma de ayer… Mejor, dime que POR FIN has pasado la noche con él…

Cerré los ojos y tomé un profundo suspiro para calmar los nervios y evitar soltar un improperio obsceno que me subía por la garganta mientras ascendía los escalones para llegar a mi casa.

- Si –repuse simplemente a ambas preguntas. Era la verdad, después de todo, aunque no la "verdad" que ella esperaba oír.

Su ensordecedor chillido de banshee no se hizo esperar.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! Por fin tía, ya iba siendo hora. Empezaba a pensar que tenías vocación de virgen Vestal, o algo parecido.

- Ogh. Cierra el pico Gatita. Solo dormimos. No pasó nada de lo que tu perturbada mente está imaginando… -me paré frente a ella para mirarla fijamente a sus ojos castaños, acercándome tanto que podía ver mi reflejo en ellos- ¿Por qué tienes pensamientos obscenos conmigo, señorita? … Espera, ¿Esa postura es posible? – me la quedé mirando incrédula por las imágenes puramente carnales y explícitas que circulaban por su cabeza.- Por todo el panteón de Dioses Celtas, menuda imaginación tienes.

Mi cara de sorpresa debía ser épica, pero su rubor parecía haberse convertido en su nuevo tono de piel para los próximos tres o cuatro meses.

- Cat, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

- Eh… no. –su rubor se volvió un tono más encendido.

- Eh, creo que no quiero saber… Cambiando de tema, ¿Me esperabas para algo? –volví de nuevo a emprender el corto camino hasta la casa, sacando las llaves del bolso de camino.

- La verdad es que si. He estado pensando en algo que quería comentarte. ¿Recuerdas a William Roushton? El grandullón del curso superior al nuestro…

- Recuerdo bien a Bill "brazos como troncos" Roushton. ¿Es tu nuevo proyecto de novio? Cat, creía que tenías más amor propio y menos hormonas revolucionadas. –estábamos ya en mi cuarto asique Cat hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando estábamos a solas en mi cuarto desde que nos conocíamos. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama y habló conmigo mirando al techo mientras yo observaba fijamente mi armario tratando de decidir si ponerme un pijama y pasarme el día en casa, o coger algo de ropa por si salía a dar una vuelta con ella.

- Me ha confesado que tiene fantasías con…

- Espera, ¿Qué? Necesito que me repitas eso –me la quedé mirando fijamente, incrédula.- ¿Desde cuando hablas con esa pared de músculos? Es más, ¿desde cuando te cuenta sus fantasías eróticas? No te lo estarás tirando, ¿no?

- ¡No!

- Dulce Mystra… menos mal. –volví a entrar en mi armario, cogiendo mi pijama gris más cómodo. Un pantalón largo con un par de agujeros producto de la lavadora y su camiseta compañera que tenía estampado un dibujo de un gatito panza arriba pidiendo un abrazo. Sonreí al ver a mi mejor amiga en casi la misma posición tirada sobre mi cama. – Empezaba a preocuparme. ¿Entonces que…?

- Le he estado pasando unos apuntes de química de nuestro año para ayudarle con sus recuperaciones. El caso es que sabe que eres mi mejor amiga, y me estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre ti…

Estaba a medio camino de quitarme la camiseta, la tenía ya levantada por encima del vientre cuando oí esas palabras y me quedé helada. Lentamente volví a poner la prenda en su lugar y fulminé a mi amiga con la mirada.

- Sigue. –no añadí nada más. El tono peligroso de mi voz lo decía todo.

Cat comenzó a tartamudear, sin encontrar las palabras para decir lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, que podía ver que era un lío de imágenes inconexas de distintos días y conversaciones. No podía centrarse en una sola, eran demasiadas. Empezaba a marearme, sin poder conseguir sacar nada en claro de ninguna de ellas.

- ¡Basta Cat! Más despacio, no puedo ver nada, y me estás mareando.

De echo, agité la cabeza una vez para despejar la mente de tanto barullo.

- Lo siento. Verás, es que un día, no recuerdo a que vino esa conversación, pero me acabó confesando que había tenido un sueño erótico con… las dos. –consiguió decir al final de mucho dudar y algún que otro balbuceo, dejándome con la boca abierta.

- Las dos… osea, ¿Tú y yo? –pregunté, señalándola primero a ella y luego a mi misma. Increíble.

- Si. ¿Quieres saber lo peor?

- No estoy muy segura de querer… - pero tampoco tenía control sobre ese poder telepático mío, por lo que no pude bloquear mi mente a tiempo de impedir ver sus últimos pensamientos o recuerdos. Dos cuerpos desnudos, apasionadamente entrelazados sobre una cama con sábanas de seda rojas como la sangre. Ambas mujeres se besaban ferozmente, arañándose la una a la otra, gruñendo y jadeando entre dientes mientras la morena que estaba encima mordía el cuello de la que estaba debajo, quién gemía fuerte ante el imprevisto dolor mezclado con el placer de las manos de su amante que tocaban entre sus piernas. "Oh, Cat… Ahí" Decía mi propia voz desde la garganta de la chica que se retorcía bajo la otra.

- Por el amor de Mystra… -la ropa que aún sujetaba en mi mano se escurrió de entre mis dedos hasta caer al suelo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Estaba turbada, con el corazón latiendo furioso en mi garganta ante lo presenciado en la cabeza de mi mejor amiga, y caliente por ello. Aún sentía el ardor de su lengua recorrer mi cuello desde la oreja hasta mi clavícula, camino que recorrí de nuevo con un dedo.- ¿Eso lo soñaste tú?

Asintió, muerta de vergüenza. Podía sentirla temblar de puro nervio.

Me agaché para recoger la ropa que se me había caído, aún con esas imágenes rondándome por la cabeza. Un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda al levantarme y ver que Cat me miraba mordiéndose el labio, tumbada de lado sobre la cama…


	10. Chapter 10

_"El ronco ronroneo de su voz me provocó un nuevo suspiro de anhelo, pues recordaba el trabajo de esa boca traviesa jugando y mordiendo por mi espalda apenas unos minutos antes._

_- Aly, amor, ha sido increíble._

_- Lo se, tesoro._

_- Ahora entiendo la continua sonrisa de tu novio…_

_- Cierra el pico tonta –le di una suave palmada juguetona en el muslo para reprenderla en broma._

_-Hmm… prueba otra vez… pero un poco más arriba…_

_De nuevo su voz ronca me robaba el aliento y sin darme cuenta su cuerpo reclamaba al mío para una nueva oleada de pasión desenfrenada"_

Olvidé de nuevo el pijama que acababa de recoger y pronto estaba de regreso en el suelo en el mismo segundo en el que yo me encontraba tumbada sobre Catrina, rodeando sus caderas con mis rodillas y sujetando su boca contra la mía con mis manos en su nuca.

Ese beso era tan voraz, hambriento y primitivo, que arrancó un gemido de nuestras gargantas. Sus manos por mi espalda subían mi camiseta rápidamente, las mías tiraban de su cabello para exponer su cuello a mis dientes. Algo en mi mente despertó de golpe, inundando mi cuerpo de una electrizante energía que me erizaba la piel. Parecía que Cat se estaba contagiando rápidamente de esa fuerza, esa lujuria desenfrenada. Mi camiseta voló de mi cuerpo y pronto sus dientes mordían mis pechos por encima del sujetador. Lo desabrochó con rapidez y lo lanzó sin fijarnos ninguna donde fue a caer. Solo teníamos ojos la una para la otra. La obligué a tumbarse de nuevo, con una mano entre sus pechos. Gateé un par de pasos hacia atrás para poder tomar el bajo de su camisa con los dientes y levantarlo para meter una mano y arañar su vientre ligeramente. Gimió en voz alta, por lo que tapé su boca con la mía para evitar hacer ruidos extraños que llamasen la atención de mis abuelos en la planta baja. Por suerte su camisa era de botones, por lo que los desabroché con rapidez para disfrutar de la suavidad de la piel de mi amante. Mientras lamía su ombligo, en mi cabeza resonaba la voz de mi conciencia gritándome que parase, que eso no era correcto, ella era mi mejor amiga… pero se sentía tan bien tener sus dedos clavándose en mi piel con cada movimiento…

Alcé la vista a su rostro a la vez que acercaba mi boca al cierre de su pantalón para ver como sus ojos se oscurecían de deseo hasta volverse de un verde tan oscuro como las algas del mar.

Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, desabroché su vaquero y lo fui bajando lentamente con ambas manos. Abrí la boca, que sentía que se me hacía agua ante la expectativa, cuando alzó las caderas para ayudarme a desvestirla del todo. Cerré los ojos solo cuando oí caer sus vaqueros a los pies de mi cama.

De nuevo volví a acercar mi boca a su entrepierna, aún cubierta con su ropa interior. Me acerqué lentamente y rocé su sexo con mi lengua, provocándole un nuevo gemido, esta vez más alto que el anterior.

- Voy a tener que amordazarte si no aprendes a guardar silencio, gatita…

- Lo… Lo siento… Es que…

- Shhhh

Mi sonrisa era pura lujuria destilada. Ninguna advirtió que no nos comportábamos de forma racional, si no más bien instintiva, animal. Tampoco que mis ojos, normalmente color verde musgo, se habían vuelto iridiscentes, tan centradas como estábamos en explorarnos mutuamente.

Mi aliento rozó su vientre al reír bajo, provocándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, que yo noté en mi lengua cuando lamí de nuevo su entrepierna por encima de la tela, que empezaba a mojarse rápidamente.

- Huelo tu excitación, pequeña. –la miré con hambre, mordiendo mi labio inferior como si me estuviera planteando si devorarla rápidamente o disfrutar del banquete. Sujeté sus muslos, fuerte, contra el colchón abriéndole las piernas despacio. Dramáticamente despacio. Una de ellas la pasé por encima de mi hombro, lo cual me daba mejor acceso a su lugar más profundo.

- Eres perversa… ¿Cómo no quieres que lo esté con lo que me haces?

Mi risa gutural no tardó en hacerse oír. Cierto. ¿Cómo no estar así, si ni yo misma podía controlar lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo al tenerla desnuda debajo de mí?

Deslicé un dedo por dentro de la tela, rozándole el clítoris con el dedo en el proceso, y sacándole otro gemido que se ocupó de ahogar con su propia mano. La miré, divertida por su reacción. Tiré lentamente de la tela, bajándosela, hasta que por fin la última barrera que me impedía acceso a su cuerpo caía al suelo sin hacer ruido.

Traté de calmar sus estremecimientos con lentos besos en el interior de sus muslos, lentas caricias en sus piernas, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa o ansiosa como para que me tomase mí tiempo, lo que no hacía falta pues ya estaba empapada por mis anteriores atenciones.

- Relájate… No voy a comerte. Aún.

Me alcé sobre las rodillas para desabrochar mi pantalón con lentitud, hipnotizándola casi con el movimiento de mis dedos al bajar la cremallera. No podía sacarme la vista de encima, ni yo podía dejar de mirarla a ella. Sus puños estaban apretados, agarrados a la colcha de la cama. Su respiración fatigada que hacía que sus pechos se elevasen rápidamente, y eso que aún no habíamos hecho nada.

Una vez desnuda, volví a colocarme como estaba antes, agachada entre sus piernas con el trasero alzado y las piernas abiertas.

- Por todos los… -gimió en tono bajo Cat - ¿ese espejo estaba colocado ahí antes? –preguntó refiriéndose al espejo que colgaba de la pared detrás de mí. Al mirarlo, mi sonrisa se ensanchó más.

- Oh si, ese espejo siempre ha estado ahí… ¿A que te alegras de ello? – pregunté con picardía, pues ella podría ver todo lo que me hacía con mi mano entre las piernas mientras la devoraba completamente.

Antes de darle tiempo a pensar una respuesta, hundí mi lengua en su calor, arrancándole un grito de placer que trató de amortiguar mordiéndose los dedos, pero que yo escuché encantada.

Jugué con ella usando tanto mi lengua y labios como los dedos, manteniéndola en una nube de lascivia y excitación durante casi media hora, llevándola hasta el límite y frenando en seco y volviendo a empezar hasta que ya no pude más. Gateé por su cuerpo, besándolo y lamiendo la sal del sudor de su piel hasta llegar a sus labios, donde compartí su propio sabor con ella en un profundo y carnal beso.

- Ahora… - sujeté sus caderas firmemente, con una pierna entre las suyas y una suya entre las mías. Pareció captar mis intenciones, por que asintió y se sujetó a mí de igual manera.

Cuando empezamos a movernos, nuestros sexos se frotaban entre sí, enviando estremecimientos de placer por nuestros cuerpos. Tuve que morder su hombro para no gruñir tan alto que me hubieran oído los vecinos.

Nuestros cuerpos tomaron el control y cada movimiento era más duro y rápido que el anterior, hasta que ambas alcanzamos el éxtasis a la vez en esa cabalgada salvaje.

Nos derrumbamos en la cama, exhaustas y satisfechas. Las dos con sendas sonrisas en los labios.

Caímos rendidas en un profundo sueño fruto del agotamiento físico.

Horas después desperté de lo que desde un principio pensé que había sido un sueño. Una perezosa sonrisa adornaba mi boca al recordar esas vívidas imágenes, fruto sin duda de las que Cat había colocado en mi cabeza esa mañana. ¡Incluso sentía mi cuerpo pesado y agarrotado!

Al mirarla, acurrucada a mi lado, sentí como mi corazón se estremecía de amor. Esa niña tenía una carita tan dulce mientras dormía que parecía un angelito… solo que los ángeles no tienen sueños eróticos con sus amigas. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír un poco más ampliamente. Rocé su frente con los nudillos al apartarle un mechón de pelo para poder verla bien.

- Ay Cat, eres de lo que no hay. Por tu culpa he tenido un sueño húmedo contigo… ¡Debería tenerlos con Ángel! – susurré, divertida a mi pesar. Apreté su hombro con una mano para que se despertase.- Cat… Gatita, despierta…

Alcé una ceja al oírla ronronear en sueños.

- Cinco minutos más… -murmuró entre dientes.

- ¡Despierta perezosa! –dije empujándola suavemente del hombro. Yo por mi parte me levanté de la cama y me puse a ordenar la ropa que había por el suelo. Al mirarla vi que ni se había quitado las Converse para acostarse en mi cama.

Dejé salir un suspiro divertido por su infantil comportamiento a la par que cerraba un cajón de la cómoda donde había guardado los calcetines limpios que me había dejado preparados la abuela sobre el escritorio.

- Hmmm… ¿Qué hay de desayuno? –preguntó Cat con su mejor sonrisa de niña pequeña que no ha roto un plato mientras se frotaba los ojos con los puños. Al mirarla con sorna me di cuenta de que bajaba la vista y se ruborizaba.

- Seguramente podamos rapiñar algo en la cocina. ¿Pasa algo, gatita?

- No me llames así…

- ¿Por qué? Siempre te he llamado Gatita… -dejé la camisa que estaba guardando en su lugar para girarme a mirarla de nuevo. Estaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas colgando a un lado de la cama, dándome la espalda, pero la veía tensa como nunca antes. - ¿Estas bien Cat? ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡No! Es que… creo que he tenido un sueño extraño y en él me llamabas así…

- ¿Extraño? ¿Cómo que extraño?... ah, ya. De "esa" clase de sueños extraños, supongo. –sonreí burlona. Catrina se negaba a mirarme a la cara, por lo que me acerqué para tomarla de la barbilla con la mano y obligarla a mirarme. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas tenían un fuerte color escarlata. No podía evitarlo, pero era demasiado divertido aprovecharme de su vergüenza con ese tema en particular.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas de que iba este nuevo sueño, ¿hmm? Tal vez así podamos avergonzarnos las dos juntas…

Alzó los ojos para mirarme fijamente a los míos. Inconscientemente acaricié su labio inferior con el pulgar, rememorando en mi cabeza lo que le había hecho yo a esa boca en mi sueño y al instante sentí arder mis mejillas, lo cual hizo sonreír a Cat.

- ¿Y ese sonrojo? Creo que has visto suficiente esta mañana con aquel sueño, creo que puedes hacerte una idea de que ha pasado en este…

- Si, algo me imagino… -carraspeé para aclararme la garganta, que de repente sentía seca. Recordaba cada instante de esa imagen del sueño que no había podido evitar ver, pero también de mi propio sueño del que me había despertado solo un rato antes.

El calor de mi cuerpo empezaba a subir rápidamente con solo recordar. Mejor cambiar de tema a uno más seguro para las dos.

- Mejor vamos a ver que hay de desayuno… Si es algo frio, mejor.

- Totalmente de acuerdo.

La mañana pasó sin mayores incidentes salvo el típico comportamiento de dos amigas que se han acostado y ahora se avergüenzan de cada roce por que se acuerdan de lo que han hecho y las invade la vergüenza, lo cual era una gran tontería por que todo había sido un sueño. Al menos, las dos lo recordábamos como un sueño, por que al despertarnos estábamos completamente vestidas, por lo que enseguida asumí que eso era lo que había ocurrido.

**Se agradecen los comentarios, reviews así como las ideas o teorias al respecto :*****


End file.
